Al final sé que no podré olvidar tu nombre
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Cinco años antes de que Bilbo Baggins tenga como invitados no esperados a la compañía de Thorin Oakenshield, en La Comarca hay rumores de ataques de wargos. Continuación a "Una Montaña, un Hogar"
1. Chapter 1

AMARIEL

Hubo un tiempo en que fue una niña deseando tener una familia, encontrar mágicamente a su padre y poder reunirlo con su madre. Una niña que a veces se dejaba llevar por una melancolía que no parecía suya, que parecía venir de muy lejos, de otros ayeres que no alcanzaba a comprender.

No le gustaba ser esa niña, indefensa. La sangre de su madre era fuerte en ella, le había dado rasgos hermosos pero la hacían parecer, alguien que necesitara ser protegida. Pero el orgullo de su padre buscaba aflorar, demostrarles a todos que no era alguien delicado, que ella podía ser más fuerte que todos.

Pero finalmente era esa niña pequeña y a veces, asustada. Con sueños espantosos que atormentaban sus noches y con días interminables donde parecía no pasar nada. Para cuando cumplió 15 años estaba harta de todo. De los árboles y su perpetuidad, de los elfos y su frialdad, de su familia y sus verdades a medias. Tal vez esa fuera la razón de su partida, se repetía que tal vez saliendo de aquel lugar, pudiera cambiar las cosas. Porque su madre se negaba a cambiar, cada que su padre era mencionado, el terror invadía su rostro.

Los dúnedain la recibieron sin muchas preguntas. Después de todo era parte de ellos y con el suficiente entrenamiento podría ser de utilidad. Así que a nadie le sorprendió cuando se convirtió en parte de la patrulla de la Comarca, un lugar suficientemente tranquilo para que alguien sin experiencia no tuviera grandes problemas.

Los hobbits eran curiosos. Así los describía ella. Bastante huraños en cuanto se refería a los extraños pero una vez que llegaban a conocerte, eran amigables y hasta cierto punto, encantadores. Sobre todo los pequeños. Los mayores se ponían algo redondos y ese hábito de fumar no era muy saludable, pero llevaban vidas envidiables. Rodeados de amigos y familiares, preocupados por cosas triviales, eran algo diferente y cálido.

Las patrullas de dúnedain iban y venían a través de la Comarca pasando casi desapercibidos o tal vez algo ignorados. Los hobbits los veían sin saber bien por qué estaban ahí. Rara vez interactuaban, casi siempre eran los jóvenes hobbits que armados de valor se acercaban a ellos y les preguntaban alguna que otra cosa. Pero aquellos respetables hobbits maduros, jamás interrumpían sus vidas y los tomaban en cuenta. Aquello era normal, parecer sombras en un lugar de perfecta paz y quietud.

Ella era buena con la espada y ligeramente sobresaliente con el arco y la flecha pero aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento. Su patrulla era de tres personas, ella era la más joven y el que estaba al mando era un primo tercero de su madre, así que prácticamente era su tío. El hijo de este era la tercera persona, unos cuantos años más grande que ella, pero con una cuenta interminable de orcos abatidos con el arco y la flecha que era legendaria. Ambos se dedicaban a entrenarla en aquellas tardes de la Comarca donde no sucedía nada y se podía imaginar que la paz era completa y maravillosa.

Generalmente montaban un campamento en un lugar diferente cada noche. Ella compraba comida cada tercer día en el mercado y por ser una muchacha muy joven era recibida sin mayor preocupación por los hobbits. No le hablaban más que lo mínimo pero ya se había vuelto una cara conocida para ellos. Esta poca interacción era algo que fomentaban los dúnedain de las patrullas, no era su intención entrometerse, solamente proteger.

Esa especie de equilibrio se rompió una tarde de verano, cuando ella llevaba poco más de 6 meses en la Comarca. Caminaba de regreso por una de tantas colinas con agujeros hobbits, aunque esta parecía más larga de lo usual, cuando una serie de pergaminos que reconoció como mapas salieron volando por la ventana de uno de esos agujeros. Se escucharon gritos y luego unos cuantos azotones de puertas y acto seguido una hobbit muy enojada bajó por el camino por donde estaba ella y la miró de reojo sin siquiera hacer el intento de saludar.

Recogió los mapas y regresó unos cuantos metros hasta la puerta del agujero hobbit en cuestión. Toco a la puerta y momentos después apareció el hobbit con el rostro más amable que había visto, realmente agraciado, tanto que le dieron ganas de sonreír.

-Vuestros mapas. –dijo ella sencillamente entregándole los pergaminos. Como ella no espera otra cosa, dio media vuelta para regresar por el camino y dirigirse al campamento con las provisiones.

-¡Espera! –dijo apresuradamente el hobbit. Ella se detuvo y esperó a que dijera otra cosa.- Tal vez gustes pasar y tomar el té de la tarde conmigo.

Aquello era inesperado. Ella se quedó un poco con la duda de qué hacer, hasta el momento no había entrado a un solo agujero hobbit hasta el momento y ahí estaba, aquel pequeño ser con una media sonrisa en el rostro, invitándola a una de sus especiales comidas del día.

-Claro.-respondió.

Al entrar al agujero hobbit comprendió la definición de hogar. Era un lugar perfecto, acogedor y especial. Se sentó en un banco en la cocina y miró al hobbit preparar afanosamente el té. Al tener la taza en sus manos, su calor la llenó de alegría, esa sensación de tranquilidad no la había tenido en años. Era lo que solía sentir cuando su madre la abrazaba, antes de que ella entendiera la tristeza y la soledad en la que vivía.

-Me llamo Bilbo Baggins. –dijo de repente, poniéndose todo rojo de la cara, algo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo.- No puedo creer que haya olvidado presentarme correctamente.

-En ese caso ambos cometimos el mismo error. –dijo ella dedicándole una vez más, una sonrisa.- Y soy Amariel.

El hobbit permaneció con la mirada fija en ella, tal vez esperaba de quién era hija o su procedencia, como muchos hijos de los hombres se presentaba. Pero ella era sólo Amariel, lo demás no importaba en este momento.

-¿De verdad eres una de los dúnedain? –preguntó él y ella se echó a reír.

-¿Acaso crees que sólo cocino para los otros dos? –le dijo ella aun riendo. Bilbo abrió los ojos de par en par y se volvió a poner todo rojo, comenzó a balbucear cosas que parecían disculpas pero Amariel lo tomó de la mano y dijo: El que cocina realmente es mi primo, Haleth. Dice que yo no tengo ninguna cualidad para la cocina.

Bilbo rio de buena gana y retiró la mano que tenía Amariel bajo la suya, aquello era extraño para él, el contacto con alguien más. Para ella era algo normal, algo que necesitaba para recordar que estaba viva.

Pasaron tres horas y la noche había caído cuando Amariel regresó por el camino hasta el campamento. Bilbo la había dejado ir con la promesa de compartir el segundo desayuno al día siguiente. Las historias de lo dúnedain que había compartido con él aún las repetía en su cabeza, recitadas por su hermosa voz. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y porqué su corazón parecía latir más rápido cuando estaba a su lado, era algo inesperado y por lo mismo, quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Desde que la vio por primera vez en compañía de los hombres había deseado hablar con ella pero no fue hasta que estuvo parada en el umbral de su casa que tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

La única razón que se le ocurría a Bilbo era que quería ver esos ojos azules. Quería que esos ojos azules lo vieran una y otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Haleth, su primo, parecía realmente asustado al verla trepar árboles, pero si los hobbits lo hacían no podía ser algo peligroso. Pero él se negaba rotundamente a acompañarla y la esperaba con paciencia hasta que ella se cansaba. Sin embargo ese día Amariel bajó a toda prisa árbol sin decir una palabra, él la miró extrañado hasta tenerla frente a él.

-Wargos, del otro lado del río. –dijo. Haleth tardó unos segundos en seguirla, porque ella ya corría hacía los caballos. Tendrían que ir un poco al sur para cruzar un rudimentario puente, tenían que apresurarse.

La persecución fue cansada, pero los aullidos los guiaban claramente. Esto no era nada del gusto de Haleth, ¿acaso las bestias los estaban llevando lejos con algún propósito? Esperaba que su padre se pusiera alerta cuando notara su tardanza.

De repente los wargos abandonaron el bosque y fueron hacia las colinas, alejándose de los asentamientos hobbits. Haleth alcanzó a preparar el arco y disparar dos veces, alcanzó a uno en una pata, pero siguió corriendo un poco atrasado de la manada.

-Debemos regresar con mi padre. –dijo en tono de orden. Amariel lo siguió sin cuestionarlo. Cabalgaron por entre los caminos de Hobbiton, causando un poco de revuelo, lo cual no era algo normal. Los hobbits les dedicaron miradas asustadas y rápidamente se metían a sus casas y cerraban sus puertas.

Cuando alcanzaron el campamento Haleth informó a su padre sobre la manada y la manera que parecía que los estaban guiando. Amariel bajó del caballo y se dedicó a mirar las colinas repletas de agujeros-hobbits, la luz que iba desapareciendo no le ayudaba a sentirse tranquila. Deseaba poder iluminar los caminos y evaluar la seguridad de la zona.

Por la mañana, después de pasar una noche sin poder si quiera descansar un momento, Amariel se dirigió a pie Bag End, la casa de Bilbo. Había faltado a la cita diaria para tomar el té de la tarde y estaba segura de que el hobbit no la había salido a buscar de puro milagro. A veces ella sentía que se comportaba como si fuera su padre, por lo menos un hermano mayor, siempre preocupado. La cita diaria para tomar el té había sido tomada trivialmente por sus dos compañeros. Hazad, su tío, lo único que le pedía era precaución, no perder el sentido de la responsabilidad por volverse amiga del hobbit.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Bilbo, un buen número de hobbits se encontraban ahí, hablando al mismo tiempo y haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos. Bilbo volteaba de un lado para otro, tratando de prestar atención a todos, pero parecía abrumado. Cuando la vio se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cerca con una expresión de alivio que era difícil pasar por alto.

-¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó, los ojos del hobbit clavados en los suyos, tratando de obtener una respuesta. Amariel se percató del silencio de los demás hobbits, sintió de repente una gran responsabilidad, cuidar y proteger a aquellos que no tendrían que ser molestados.

-Hay wargos en los linderos del bosque. –dijo simplemente y todos lanzaron expresiones de horror y miedo.- Es mejor que todos vayan a sus casas y evitan salir si es que no es una emergencia.

-¿Dónde están los demás dúnedain? –preguntó uno de los hobbits que se veía de más edad.

-Mi patrulla evalúa la seguridad de los caminos. –respondió aunque no estaba del todo segura que estaban haciendo.

-¿Sólo ustedes tres? –preguntó una hobbit muy joven que se encontraba parada junto a Bilbo, la cercanía con el hobbit tensó un poco el rostro de Amariel.

-Somos los que estamos asignados a Hobbiton pero las demás patrullas acudirán en caso de ser necesario. –respondió. La verdad es que no había más patrullas, tal vez alguna cerca de Bree, pero no era seguro. Resultaba casi un descanso ser asignado a La Comarca, los ataques de wargos eran tan esporádicos que no se podía considerar un riesgo.

-Son muy pocos para protegernos. – dijo de nuevo la joven hobbit. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cuando Bilbo puso su mano en su hombro ella se volteó para quedar recargada en su pecho.

-No, no lo somos. –dijo ella tratando de aparentar más seguridad de la que sentía. No era fácil para ella, de repente tenía que concentrarse en confortar a los hobbits mientras tenía una inmensa necesidad de aventar la joven hobbit que creía tener derecho a ser abrazada por Bilbo.

-Por lo mismo, les pido que vayan a sus casas y no salgan hasta nuevo aviso.

Los hobbits comenzaron a bajar por el camino de regreso a sus casas, algunos tuvieron la urgencia de correr ligeramente y aquello complació a Amariel. La hobbit se despidió de Bilbo y a ella le dirigió una amable sonrisa. En su imaginación Amariel vio claramente como le lanzaba una piedra a la cabeza por tomarse tantas libertades.

En eso reconocía la sangre de su padre. La necesidad de ser posesiva con aquellos a quien quería de una u otra manera. Era lo mismo con Haleth y Hazad, los quería para ella y no soportaba cuando tenían que estar rodeados de los demás dúnedain.

Sólo que en el caso de Bilbo sentía algo de culpa. No era lo mismo sentir celos por su primo o su tío que por un hobbit que no era nada suyo, más que tal vez su amigo. Pero es que cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, algo que no podía explicar, sucedía.

-Quédate en tu casa Bilbo. –dijo ella y el hobbit asintió. Ella se alejó por el camino deseando poder hacer más, poder traer un ejército de dúnedain que hicieran sentir tranquilos a los hobbits y exterminar a todos los wargos de una vez por todas. Pero aquello era imposible, los dúnedain eran cada vez menos en cantidad y los wargos no podrían ser exterminados así sin más. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Bilbo cerró la puerta y cerró los ojos con la frente pegada a la madera. La cabeza le dolía bastante. Era demasiado cruel que ella tuviera que estar ahí afuera, persiguiendo a las bestias, para que ellos pudieran seguir sus vidas en tranquilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Los aullidos llenaron la noche de terror y angustia. Parecían venir de todas partes, retumbaban en todos los rincones y eran infinitos, uno terminaba y empezaba el siguiente. Bilbo se quedó paralizado en medio de su cocina, con la tetera en la mano a punto de servir el agua caliente. Realmente no hubiera pensado que pudiera dejar de moverse el tiempo suficiente para que el agua se enfriara pero así fue. Dejo la tetera en la mesa y se sentó, con el corazón latiendo todo lo que podía y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de la desesperación.

Habían pasado ya tres días de la última vez que vio a Amariel. Tres días en lo que prácticamente no había dormido ni comido y lo más que recordaba era tomar el té frío. Ni siquiera había prendido la chimenea de su estancia, por lo que había pasado tardes y noches en la oscuridad, solamente sentado, esperando. Esperando que dejaran de escucharse los aullidos y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y que finalmente ella tocara a su puerta y pudiera ver sus ojos y saber qué todo estaría bien.

Pero algo se debatía dentro de Bilbo. El saberse ahí sentado, sin hacer nada, mientras ella se arriesgaba era algo que lo consumía lentamente. Había perdido la cuenta sobre las veces que se encontró parado frente a la puerta con su bastón de caminar dispuesto a buscarla. Quería verla, aunque fuera un segundo, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Pero las mismas veces había dado la media vuelta y se había ido a sentar en su silla hasta que el impulso disminuyera.

Casi coincidía con la puesta de sol el momento en que los aullidos aumentaban de intensidad, por lo que el sonido de los golpes en la puerta fue algo que sacó a Bilbo de balance. Se apresuró a abrir, ¿quién podía ser tan irresponsable para salir justo cuando estaba anocheciendo? Al abrir hasta con cierto miedo, encontró a Maggie Noakes custodiada por una muy molesta Amariel.

Bilbo no podía estar más consternado. Aquella era la única joven hobbit, que recientemente había entrado en la madurez, que parecía sentir un genuino interés por él. Desde tiempo atrás había expresado su deseo de tener una relación más estable con él pero Bilbo había fingido no entender qué era lo que quería. Ahora, tenerla en la puerta en un día tan funesto, era lo más inesperado que podía suceder.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de nuevo. –dijo Amariel mientras empujaba a Maggie dentro de la casa de Bilbo.

-¡Espera! –dijo Bilbo apresuradamente al ver que Amariel daba media vuelta sin decir otra palabra. Espera, la palabra que parecía mágica porque clavaba a la chica en el lugar aunque no fuera lo más sabio.

Lo estaba esperando, volteó la cabeza hacia él y bajo la capucha sólo podía ver sus ojos azules. Esa mirada era la que Bilbo consideraba imposible de soportar, le causaba un vuelco en el corazón y la dificultad para respirar aumentaba. Quería decir que no se fuera, que entrara también en la casa. Quería decirle que estos días sin saber de ella había sido los peores de su vida, que era una tortura estar lejos, aunque realmente ella había estado cerca. Pero no tenía palabras para expresar algo que no entendía, porque todo eso que sentía no parecía algo coherente o propio de un hobbit como él.

-No te preocupes, Haleth ha derribado a muchos, no creo que sigan por aquí muchos días más. –le dijo como si tratara de tranquilizarlo, como si eso fuera a calmar sus nervios y su deseo de protección. Pero él no podía protegerla a ella. Se suponía que era al revés, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Y todas las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en el cuerpo. Amariel subió al caballo y en una fracción de segundo desapareció por el camino. Bilbo se sentía miserable. Antes de que esos ojos azules se cruzaran con los suyos, todo parecía normal, ahora no podía sacarlos de su cabeza. Tenía ganas de cuidarla, de abrazarla, de hacerla sentir querida, cosas que podría sentir hacia una hija. Pero era el momento en que veía fijamente sus ojos azules cuando se despertaban otros sentimientos que no parecían tener sentido. Y eso era lo que se debatía en él y aún no lograba entender lo que sucedía en su interior.

Maggie Noakes estaba por completo silenciosa. Bilbo le preparó una cena bastante apetitosa pero ella la comió como si no se diera cuenta de qué sucedía. Él la miró comer sin sentir el más mínimo deseo de alimento, no podía imaginar la comida en su estómago, hacía que se le revolviera por completo.

-Salí para verte. –dijo ella, rompiendo un silencio que se había vuelto pesado y desagradable.- Fue una decisión muy tonta.

Bilbo quería preguntarle por qué razones había salido, si había sucedido algo en el camino, cómo la había encontrado Amariel, si ella le había dicho algo. Había notado el efecto negativo que producía Maggie en Amariel, como se ponía tensa en su presencia, cómo la miraba sin un atisbo de tolerancia y cómo parecía desesperarle su simple presencia. Era algo que jamás habían comentado, tal vez no fuera fácil para ella como tampoco parecía serlo para Bilbo.

-No tomé el camino, crucé por el bosque. Pensé que aún había mucha luz para preocuparse, los aullidos vienen con el anochecer. Cuando me di cuenta, unos pasos pesados me seguían, aunque no me seguían realmente, parecía que me estaban guiando. Acabé rodeada por tres de ellos y lo único que podía pensar era que sus miradas parecían hambrientas. Se acercaban cada vez más y me quede sin saber qué pensar, qué hacer, solamente podía esperar que terminaran rápido y que no fuera muy doloroso.

Bilbo se estremeció. Maggie se había dado por vencida. Esta relatando el momento en que había esperado morir sin siquiera intentar oponerse. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bilbo y sintió nauseas. Era horrible, pensar que no iba a oponer resistencia.

-Cuando vi la flecha que se le clavó al wargo que tenía frente a mí, justo en el ojo, sentí mi corazón latir una vez más. Cayó al suelo sin vida, convulsionando sus patas. Los otros dos se lanzaron a la dirección de la que había salido la flecha pero sólo uno de ellos logró realizar el movimiento. Otro wargo cayó sin visa con la flecha clavada en un ojo. El caballo salió a todo galope mientras el wargo trataba de atrapar sus patas. Un brazo me recogió al vuelo y me colocó sobre el caballo. Comenzamos a huir.

Bilbo recordó que debía respirar. Había visto a Amariel disparar con el arco antes. Al principio era muy mala, pero todas las tardes entrenaba, una y otra vez, con objetivos que preparaba Haleth. Había mejorado hasta el grado de darle a un wargo en el ojo. Estaba sumamente agradecido por eso, Maggie le debía la vida.

-Cuando comenzamos a sacarle ventaja, sentí que el caballo se detenía. Me horroricé pero ella simplemente me dijo que no tuviera miedo. Volteó con el arco en mano y esperó que el enfurecido wargo se lanzara y disparó la última flecha. De nuevo le dio en el ojo y el animal cayó sin vida al suelo. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, sentí mucha felicidad en ese instante. Pero ella volvió a apresurar el paso del caballo, los aullidos comenzaron a nuestras espaldas, la noche estaba cayendo.

Maggie durmió en la cama de Bilbo. Él se quedó de nuevo sentado frente a la chimenea apagada, con un té frío en la mano y con un nudo en la garganta.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron tres días más desde la última vez que vio a Bilbo, tres días enteros sin prácticamente descansar, cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía era fuego. Odiaba el sueño del fuego, era como estar quemándose, el dolor en cada centímetro de su piel y la incapacidad de gritar y pedir ayuda. Así que mejor abría los ojos aunque su cuerpo le suplicara por un poco de descanso.

Haleth había conseguido encontrar a la patrulla de Bree y ahora eran ocho dúnedains los que daban caza a los wargos, lo cual aumentaba las posibilidades de exterminar a la manada. Los aullidos eran cada día menos, sin tanta intensidad, producto de escasos wargos reunidos; aun así no se sentía tranquila y lo único que quería era desaparecerlos a todos, que no quedara un solo animal espantoso en toda la Comarca.

Bilbo.

Sus pensamientos la llevaban una y otra vez a él. La poca comida que tenía en el estómago se le revolvía al recordar que había dejado a Maggie con él pero no podía arriesgarse a llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Había sido un verdadero milagro la manera en que la rescato, podría jurar que jamás atinaría de nuevo tantas flechas en los ojos de los wargos de querer hacerlo. Así que ahora estaban juntos en su casa cuando lo único que deseaba era ella estar a su lado y tomar el té de la tarde.

Fue tal vez la manera en que se relajó al pensar en Bilbo y su rutina lo que hizo que se quedara dormida en el caballo. El silencio fue lo que la alertó, ¿por qué no escuchaba nada? Lo siguiente fue el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo y el relinchar del caballo. Los cascos apresurados cuando huyó la dejaron ligeramente tranquila, había escapado. Pero todo estaba negro, tal vez se estaba desmayando. El olor que llenó su nariz fue lo último que recordó, era nauseabundo.

-Hay un caballo comiendo las manzanas que se cayeron del árbol. –dijo Maggie muy temprano en la mañana cuando recién terminaban el primer desayuno. Estaba viendo por la ventana, con una expresión hueca, sin dar mayor relevancia al asunto.

Bilbo sintió su sangre helarse en las venas. El corazón no le latía, estaba seguro de eso. Ese había sido el momento de supremo terror que no quería jamás vivir de nuevo, el momento de darse cuenta de que algo horrible le había sucedido a alguien que quería, que le importaba más que él mismo.

Salió corriendo de su casa y le dio la vuelta completa a la colina para encontrarse en el patio posterior, los gritos de Maggie se escuchaban desesperados, le suplicaba que regresara. Pero él necesitaba ver el caballo, lo tomó por las riendas y fue dócil con él, cosa imposible para un animal de ese tamaño. El color era inconfundible, blanco con manchas negras, lo que le llevó a Bilbo decir una vez que más parecía que montaba una vaca y no un caballo. Y en la silla y en los estribos había sangre.

Bilbo se dejó caer al lado del caballo, quien a sentir que lo soltaba volvió a comer las manzanas que estaban regadas junto al árbol. No podía siquiera llorar, estaba en shock, se quedó con las manos en la cara tratando de saber qué hacer. El caballo había venido hasta su casa, ¿era tan sólo el último mensaje de ella?

No. Tal vez sería la estupidez más grande de la tierra pero no podía quedarse sentado sin saber qué era lo que realmente le había pasado a Amariel.

El dolor en la pierna era constante, punzante, persistente. Era como el fuego que soñaba, la estaba desgarrando por dentro. Abrió los ojos, y otro dolor se hizo presente, estaba segura de que la imagen que su ojo izquierdo le transmitía estaba empequeñecida, como si no pudiera abrirlo por completo. La luz hizo que la cabeza la martilleara y que todo diera vueltas. Si no fuera porqué estaba tirada en el suelo seguro que se habría caído.

El sonido de las voces rasposas terminó por hacerla olvidar el dolor, cosa casi impensable. Eran voces agresivas, violentas y transmitían un sentimiento de horror tan intenso que le daban ganas de volver a perder el conocimiento y no despertar. Pero lo peor era que casi sentía que entendía lo que decían.

De repente, los dueños de las voces estaban a su lado. Dos grandes orcos deformes le daban de patadas para ver si estaba despierta, uno de ellos se agachó su lado y tomó su rostro con sus manos. Pronunció unas palabras. En su cabeza sonaron como es ella, es el mismo rostro. Le dieron ganas de vomitar, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aliento, era lo peor que había olido en la vida.

El otro orco respondió y Amariel entendió las palabras, él sabrá si es ella, debemos llevarla con él. Acto seguido la puso boca abajo a base de patadas y apretó la cuerda que mantenía sus manos en su espalda. El dolor no fue nada, fue ligero, en comparación con lo que sentía al entender lo que decían. Eso la ponía enferma, nunca antes le había sucedido algo así, jamás había experimentado tal horror.

La dejaron ahí tirada mientras parecían esperar algo, tal vez que anocheciera para poder sacarla de ahí y llevarla con él. ¿Quién era él? Lo único que podía pensar era en el parecido que tenía con su madre, su mismo rostro, aunque de estaturas diferentes. Quién realmente conociera a su madre podría decir que sus ojos eran de un tono miel luminoso y que los de ella era de ese azul cobalto idéntico al de su padre. ¿Era eso? ¿El pasado de su madre la estaba alcanzando? La reina en Ered Luin tenía enemigos entre los orcos, lo habían probado 18 años antes y ahora, ¿estaban de nuevo buscando cobrar esa venganza?

Volvió a desmayarse, el dolor tan intenso hizo que su cerebro se bloqueara.

Casi anochecía cuando lo impensable sucedió. Bilbo volvió a sentir latir su corazón porque contra todas las posibilidades, la había encontrado. Después sintió que ese corazón se le caía hasta los pies al ver que dos gigantescos orcos estaban a pocos metros de ella y que ella estaba tendida boca abajo con las manos atadas a su espalda y con un reguero de sangre seca en la cara.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

La mirada de Bilbo recorrió el pequeño claro en el que se encontraba los tres y con un ligero estremecimiento vio las armas de Amariel aventadas casi al alcance de sus manos. El arco era élfico, un regalo del príncipe de Mirkwood, como le había dicho cuando se lo enseñó orgullosa. Seguramente no era algo que los orcos hubieran deseado tocar por lo que solamente lo dejaron ahí sin prestarle atención.

Tal vez era una estupidez, tal vez lo único que lograría era que a él también lo capturaran, tal vez ni siquiera podría tensar el arco al ser demasiado grande para él. Lo tomó, así como una flecha del carcaj y con una fuerza que no sabía que estaba ahí, disparó. La flecha le entró por la boca al orco en el momento justo que volteaba a ver a su prisionera y sus ojos hacían contacto con los de Bilbo. Lo había matado pero ya no tenía tiempo de repetir la acción con otra flecha porque el otro orco estaba corriendo los pocos metros que lo separaban con la espantosa espada mellada en la mano. La espada de Amariel, estaba ahí, un poco más allá de dónde había estado el arco. Se movió más rápidamente que sus propios pensamientos, antes de saberlo ya la tenía en la mano e hizo lo único que le pareció natural para alguien de su tamaño, cortar hacia arriba. La sorpresa detuvo en seco el movimiento del orco puesto que Bilbo había cortado su abdomen y los intestinos comenzaban a salir por la abertura. Cayó a su lado aun tratando de alcanzarlo con la espada, los gritos eran horribles por lo que Bilbo le clavó una vez más el arma en el cuello, silenciándolo para siempre.

Escuchó un relincho a su espalda. No pudo más que sonreír porque el caballo de Amariel lo había seguido, literalmente se sentó al lado de ella para permitir que Bilbo la subiera sobre su lomo. De nueva cuenta la fuerza que Bilbo no sabía que tenía fue lo que le permitió lograrlo, siendo ella una cabeza más alta que él. A veces creía que era bastante pequeña para ser una hija de los hombres, había cosas que tendría que preguntarle, ahora no aceptaría respuestas evasivas de su parte. Lo quería saber todo de ella.

El camino fue lento pues no quería arriesgar a que ella se cayera del caballo por lo que no le sorprendió que llegaran a su casa pasada la media noche. Una muy sorprendida Maggie lo ayudó a meter a Amariel a la casa y luego a su cama, a pesar de la sangre y la suciedad con que estaba cubierta, no se le ocurría un mejor lugar para que descansara. Maggie se encargó de ella y Bilbo dio media vuelta de regreso a la cocina donde acabó de vomitar lo que tenía en el estómago, más que nada ácido y nada de comida.

Pero ella estaba viva y eso era todo lo que le importaba.


	5. Chapter 5

La fiebre había tardado en bajar toda la noche y Maggie había estado a punto de meterla a bañar en agua helada porque literalmente estaba hirviendo. Bilbo cambiaba el paño de su frente cuando lo sentía de nuevo caliente, una acción que había repetido por horas. Pero con el amanecer parecía que había vencido lo peor, ahora dormía tranquila y ya no estaba balbuceando en idiomas incomprensibles. Uno de ellos parecía élfico, el otro era algo que jamás había escuchado.

-No ha habido aullidos en toda la noche. – dijo Maggie desde el umbral. Durante la mitad de la noche había sido ella quién había cuidado de Amariel hasta que el cansancio la venció y Bilbo tomó su lugar.- Iré a buscar ayuda.

Bilbo no respondió. Sabía que habría tenido que agradecerle, por todo lo que hizo, por no reprocharle nada; la dejó sola y fue en busca de lo que pudo ser su muerte pero ella simplemente lo había ayudado a cuidar a la persona que él más quería. Porque ahora no podía negar que no había nadie más que quisiera como quería a Amariel y el verla aún en peligro lo estaba destrozando.

La herida en la pierna probó ser algo hecho con un odio supremo. El corte estaba sucio, la carne se veía de un color oscuro bastante desagradable. Cuando el sanador dejó su casa lo hizo con sin poder darle buenas noticias, parecía que la infección recorría ya su sangre. Bilbo estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero tuvo que contenerlas, tenía que concentrarse, tenía que ayudarla. Maggie seguía ahí, cuando Bilbo entró a la cocina para cambiar el agua de su palangana, ella estaba ahí. La fiebre no era tan intensa pero aún no había desaparecido. Si volvía a elevarse tenían la indicación de bañarla en agua lo más fría posible.

-Iré a buscar a los otros dúnedain. –la voz de Maggie de repente lejana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba por salir de la cocina y se dirigía ya por el pasillo hacía su habitación. Estaba haciendo las cosas mecánicamente, se sentía desconectado de la realidad. Pensó en el hecho de Maggie saliendo pero se dio cuenta de que en primera se preocupaba bastante tarde y segundo, parecía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad. No más aullidos, no más terror.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su sueño. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo entero, los brazos lo estaban matando por el tremendo esfuerzos de los días previos. Otros golpes con más intensidad. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado el paño en la frente de Amariel en un buen rato. Se había quedado dormido. Y además de todo había estado sosteniendo la mano de ella en la suya y ahora lo tenía firmemente agarrado, sus dedos enredados en los suyos.

Tuvo que soltar su mano, aunque eso le dolió en el alma. Los golpes en la puerta eran ahora constantes. Corrió a abrirla, encontró afuera a Haleth y Hazad parecían a punto de tirar la puerta abajo si no hubiera abierto en ese instante.

Hazad parecía saber lo que hacía. Revisó la herida a consciencia, en ningún momento su rostro traicionó sus sentimientos, metódicamente evaluó la condición del corte y comenzó a retirar las costras que se habían formado. A Bilbo le produjó un estremecimiento verlo sacar su cuchillo y calentarlo con llama de la vela que le había pedido. Haleth se había colocado detrás de Amariel, para poder sostenerla. El padre vio al hijo y ambos asintieron. Hazad cortó la carne, todo lo negro de alrededor y conforme cortaba, la herida empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Era sangre negra, de aspecto horrendo. Bilbo pensó que vomitaría otra vez, pero se obligó a permanecer en el lugar y a observar, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Conforme cortó más profundamente, Amariel comenzó a moverse y a quejarse, repentinamente el dolor fue intenso y gritó lo que hubiera jurado eran maldiciones. Seguía sin abrir los ojos pero aún así estaba llorando. La sangre comenzó a fluir pero ahora de color rojo. Bilbo sintió que eso era lo correcto, que eso le permitiría sanar.

Después de eso la fiebre comenzó a ceder verdaderamente.

-Partiré a Rivendell inmediatamente. –dijo Haleth y pareció que iba a salir en el instante. Bilbo los encontró a unos pasos de su puerta principal. Hazad tomó a su hijo por el brazo para detenerlo.

-No es algo que ella quisiera que hicieras. –le dijo. Haleth lo miró sin creerlo.

-¿Querrás que nos reclamé por qué su hija esta al borde de la muerte y nosotros no hicimos nada? –la voz de Haleth era controlada, no pensaba gritarle a su padre, pero tenía una carga emocional fuerte. Estaba asustado a más no poder, Bilbo podía entenderlo.

-¡Ella no va a morir! –gritó Hazad. Le tomó un momento volver a controlarse.- Tiene sangre de reyes, una herida no la va a matar.

-¡Sangre de reyes! –le tocó el turno de gritar Haleth, el tono que usó fue casi de burla.- Dile eso a Arathorn, no le valió para nada su sangre de reyes, ¿por qué con ella habría de ser diferente? ¿Por qué desciende de dos reyes? ¿Por su sangre naugrim?

-Hay cosas que ni en los peores momentos deben ser mencionadas y lo sabes. –dijo Hazad, la intensidad de sus miradas parecieron chocar. Haleth bajó los ojos después de unos segundos y pareció realmente apenado. Tanto el padre como el hijo se alejaron de la puerta y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la sala de lectura de Bilbo, se quedaron en completo silencio.

Bilbo fue a la cocina por otra palangana de agua, quería tenerla a mano aunque sentía no sería necesaria. Hazad entró en la cocina, estaba aplastando unas yerbas entre dos piedras.

-¿Tiene harina señor Baggins? –le preguntó.- Ya que estamos aquí pensé que podríamos hacer la cataplasma como se debe y no como la hacemos en el camino.

Bilbo le proporcionó todo lo que pidió y lo ayudó a preparar la pasta, después la colocaron en la pierna de Amariel y la cubrieron con una tela.

-Las heridas por las hojas de los orcos pueden ser difíciles de tratar, pero con los años hemos aprendido a enfrentarlas. –dijo Hazad con tranquilidad. Parecía el único que no dudaba que ella pudiera recuperarse de la infección.- No tenga miedo señor Baggins, si los dúnedain muriésemos cada vez que somos heridos, seríamos muchos menos de los que somos actualmente.

Aquello no tranquilizó del todo a Bilbo pero parecía que después de la aplicación de la cataplasma de hierbas, Amariel pareció dormir tranquila. Permanecieron callados por varias horas, Bilbo humedecía los labios de la chica de tanto en tanto. No se le ocurría qué más hacer, quisiera poder darle de comer pero era algo imposible, tenía miedo que le faltaran fuerzas para recuperarse si esto se prolongaba por más días.

-¿Qué significa naugrim? –preguntó de repente Bilbo. Hazad sonrió ligeramente, sabía que el hobbit había estado escuchándolos en la oscuridad de su corredor, perfectamente callado. Pero era algo que no pasaría por alto con toda su experiencia, podía escuchar la respiración de un solo hobbit con facilidad.

-Es la palabra élfica para enano. –respondió Hazad.

-Ah… -fue todo lo que Bilbo pudo decir. Bueno aquello respondía una interrogante, el por qué la estatura de Amariel no le parecía tan impresionante como debía ser, algo que le intrigaba.

Los dúnedain se fueron tras aceptar compartir los alimentos con Bilbo. Tuvo que comer, empezaba a sentirse mareado y la cabeza parecía dolerle todo el tiempo. Ahora estaba solo con ella y aún en esta sensación tan precaria, lo hacía sentir nervioso. No podía alejar de su cabeza el hecho de que ella tenía sangre de reyes. Podía imaginar tantas cosas, reyes perdidos, reinos destruidos y princesas patrullando La Comarca para proteger a los hobbits. Bueno, eso no lo imaginaba, pero quería saber la razón por la que ella podría estar aquí, en lugar de un palacio. Aunque en realidad el imaginarla con un vestido de seda, rodeada de lujos, con guardias encargados de protegerla, era más bien imposible. En vez de eso, imaginarla sentada en su cocina, con una taza de té, vestida con su ropa de viaje, sin quitarse la capa, con las botas manchadas de lodo; era tan perfecto que su mente viajó a esos días, donde ambos platicaban de cosas simples.

Amariel abrió los ojos y trató de reconocer el lugar dónde estaba. La casa de Bilbo, estaba segura. Había soñado con cosas horrendas y sólo se iban las pesadillas cuando sentía el calor de la mano del hobbit. La había estado cuidando, aunque no entendía cómo es que había llegado ahí, su último momento de consciencia fue cuando escuchó hablar a los orcos y para su espantosa certeza los había entendido. Después todo había sido fiebre, las cosas que veía deformadas, los sonidos distorsionados, pero ahí estaba Bilbo, eso jamás lo dudó. Había escuchado su voz aunque la mayoría de las veces no entendía nada de lo que decía. Cuando sus manos tocaban su cabeza y su cara mientras se daba a la tarea de cambiar los paños de agua, ella sabía que era él. Por eso ahora que abría los ojos, quería ver cómo estaba, asegurarse de que no se había descuidado por dedicarse a ella. Allí estaba el pequeño hobbit acurrucado en la silla al lado de su cama, por supuesto, con su mano tomando la suya. Amariel sonrió, aquello era algo que necesitaba, saber que él estaba a su lado, que estaba bien. Ahora tenía que volver a cerrar los ojos, quería soñar con los días junto a Bilbo, serenos, sin preocupaciones, tendría tiempo de sanar junto a él.

-Princesa Amariel. –dijo la voz de Bilbo. Ella abrió los ojos y le sorprendió lo demacrado que parecía su rostro, las grandes ojeras en sus ojos. Levantó su mano y tocó su cara. Él era la único persona que podría decirle esas palabras, con él no podía enojarse. De hecho le había gustado escucharlas, sonaban tan dulces viniendo de él.

-Despierta princesa. –dijo Bilbo y ella sonrió. Pero que precioso se veía su Bilbo cuando le decía princesa, tocó sus labios con sus dedos y los recorrió con ternura. Eran suaves, más que suaves.

Bilbo besó a Amariel aunque pensó que aquello no era cierto, debía estar soñando, el sueño más hermoso de su vida entera. Ella había abierto los ojos y parecía disfrutar el hecho de que él le dijera princesa. Sus dedos tocaron sus labios y no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella y besarla. Fue algo que duró unos cuantos segundos, pero no podría pedir más, eso le había bastando para desbocar su corazón y para volver su respiración algo incontrolable.

-Princesa.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Llegó del mercado cargado con dos cestas enormes llenas de frutas y verduras y cuatro pescados para preparar una buena cena. Después de los días sin comer casi nada tenía que reunir muchas fuerzas y en cuanto a ella, debía recuperarse y necesitaba alimentarse correctamente. Había pasado un buen rato escogiendo las cosas que compró, pensado cada momento lo apetitoso que sería y en la manera en que ella sonreiría cuando se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se había esforzado en preparar una comida. La había dejado en compañía de Haleth por lo que no se sentía preocupado o apresurado. Sin embargo cuando se encontró a Maggie sintió ganas de regresar inmediatamente a su casa.

-Me da gusto verlo señor Baggins –dijo formalmente, como si no hubieran pasado días encerrados en la casa.- ¿Puedo preguntar por Amariel? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Mucho mejor en verdad –dijo animado Bilbo, agradeciendo que fuera ese el tema de conversación.

-Parece que le harás una gran comida –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mirando las cestas que cargaba.

-Sí, una comida muy especial –respondió Bilbo alegremente antes de tomar las últimas calabazas que ya había pagado.

Maggie lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente triste después de haber sido testigo de todo el afecto que el hobbit le prodigaba a la dúnedain. Pero la tristeza se fue en un segundo, porque Amariel la había salvado aquella vez y era una buena persona, estaba segura de que merecía ser querida por alguien como Bilbo. Cuando varios hobbits respetablemente chismosos se acercaron a Maggie para preguntarle sobre la chica que ahora llevaba varios días viviendo en casa de Bilbo, todos dejaron escapar una expresión de sorpresa. Él le iba a preparar una comida muy especial.

Así que cuando entró en la cocina con las cestas se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí, sentada, mirando por la ventana como su caballo se comía todas las manzanas del césped.

-Haleth me trajo –dijo ella sin siquiera necesitar mirarlo, sabía que tenía una expresión de duda y cierta intranquilidad al imaginarla saltando por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

-Claro por supuesto –dijo él y ella sonrió. Aquello era realmente algo agradable, esperar a que llegara, verlo entrar todo cargado (y no poder ayudarlo) para que luego lavara todas las zanahorias y se las pasara a ella para rebanarlas con mucho cuidado, luego las papas, luego calabazas y así hasta tener todo listo para que él las sazonara y les pusiera su toque especial. Hoy era de esos días en los que pasaba por todo ese ritual de preparar la comida de manera silenciosa, parecía que ayer había hablado demasiado. O tal vez era que estaba prestando mucha atención, preparando cada cosa, poniendo mucho de él en el proceso.

Amariel lo miraba atenta, parecía un acto de amor, cómo fruncía el ceño mientras se concentraba o cómo trataba de rebanar y picar mucho más finamente lo que ella había partido sin que pareciera que estaba corrigiendo su trabajo. Entonces de repente Bilbo sacó harina, azúcar, huevos y sobretodo, lo que captó la mirada de ella fueron las cerezas. Le iba a hacer un pastel de cerezas, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, de verdad parecía que estaba en su hogar.

El día anterior le había contado cosas de ella y había respondido muchas preguntas de él. Le había contado la razón de que su primo dijera de que descendía de dos reyes aunque no fue muy específica, al mismo tiempo respondió lo de su sangre naugrim. Le dijo que aquello era un gran secreto y que no debía de contarlo a nadie. Bilbo asintió, totalmente comprometido a guardar celosamente cualquier cosa que le contara.

Le contó un poco de la historia de Númenor, de su destrucción, de aquellos que huyeron y que fundaron reinos de gran belleza, de la decadencia de los reinos de los hombres y del heredero de Isildur, que habría de regresar el esplendor a Gondor y Arnor.

-El heredero de Isildur es un rey prometido, por decirlo de esa manera –dijo Amariel, cierta tristeza se había permeado a su voz, como si lo que le contara le trajera un poco de dolor. Bilbo se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama a su lado, ella se recorrió un poco para hacerle espacio, lo hizo lentamente evitando hacer un movimiento brusco con la pierna.- Siempre le dieron mucha importancia a la línea paterna, se considera heredero al hijo del padre, no a la hija.

Bilbo sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón, nunca jamás podría pensar que ella era menos importante por ser mujer, todo lo contrario, por serlo la consideraba mil veces más valiosa. Amariel le siguió contando como entre los dúnedain habían perpetuado la línea de los herederos de Isildur hasta llegar al hijo del hermano de su madre.

-Así que por eso tienes sangre de reyes –dijo él.

-Si, en parte –dijo ella. Luego se quedó en silencio bastante rato, Bilbo se levantó y camino durante unos momentos por la habitación, últimamente no salía mucho y sentía que le faltaba estirar las piernas. Pero realmente no quería dejar a Amariel sola mucho tiempo, disfrutaba su compañía y todos esos momentos a su lado los estaba atesorando. Dejó de caminar alrededor de la cama y se sentó a su lado de nuevo, en el lugar que ella había hecho para él. Ella sonrió de nuevo, era algo que él lograba provocar de la manera más sencilla. Instintivamente sus manos se buscaron y se encontraron.

-La otra parte viene de un rey naugrim que tal vez alguna vez en su vida recupere su reino –dijo apresuradamente como si no tuviera la menor importancia. Bilbo la miró con ojos sorprendidos.

-Por eso eres medio bajita –dijo con tono burlón. Amariel trató de responder algo pero fue tal la sorpresa por las palabras del hobbit que tuvo que asestarle un buen golpe con la almohada.

-¡No soy bajita! –gritó ella mientras seguía dando golpes con la almohada en la cabeza de él.

-Oh sí que lo eres –decía entre risas Bilbo mientras trataba de bloquear los golpes pero sin conseguirlo de todo.- Tu primo y tu tío son mucho más altos.

-Es que ellos son espantosamente gigantes pero yo tengo una estatura perfectamente normal –le explicaba mientras seguía con los almohadazos. Bilbo le arrebató la almohada con un rápido e inesperado movimiento, como resultado de eso ambos quedaron demasiado cerca, demasiado. En la memoria de él aún estaba el sentir sus labios, su calor, por lo que rápidamente sintió que se sonrojó, sus mejillas parecían arder.

-Princesa Amariel … -comenzó a decir él pero ella lo silenció de la mejor manera que conocía, con un beso tierno y que esta vez, pareció durar por siempre. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente sobre los suyos, Bilbo sintió la necesidad de tocarla con sus manos, su rostro enmarcarlo tiernamente y seguir unido a ella hasta que las fuerzas los abandonaran.

-Tendrás que dejarme de decir así o de lo contrario terminarás por hartarte de los besos –dijo ella en un susurro. El abrió los ojos para encontrarse mirando los de ella, con ese color azul tan profundo e hipnotizante que le era imposible dejar de mirarla. Así había sido desde la primera vez, perdido en su mirada desde que la conoció y a decir verdad no quería dejar de estarlo.

-No creo que eso sea posible –dijo sin detenerse a pensar y como resultado obtuvo la mayor sonrisa que había visto en la chica, sin embargo ambos volvían a ser conscientes de lo que hacían por lo que cada uno voltearon para el lado contrario.

-Pastel de cerezas –dijo ella repentinamente.- De alguna manera y a pesar de vivir entre los elfos, era algo que mi madre siempre lograba conseguir, yo lo adoraba.

Bilbo no podría olvidar esas palabras, por lo que aquella mañana en el mercado lo que realmente buscaba eran las cerezas y por fortuna, las había conseguido. Lo horneó con todo el amor del que era capaz y cuando ella lo probó se echó a llorar. Sabía a casa, a familia, a su niñez y era perfecto. Se secó las lágrimas y en menos de lo que pudieran pensar, habían terminado con el pastel.

Los momentos más impensablemente penosos eran cuando Bilbo debía ayudarla a bañarse, algo que parecía no preocuparle a Amariel pero que el insistía que debía hacerlo. Entrar y salir de la bañera sin recargarse en la pierna lastimada probó ser complicado a principio y más cuando Bilbo se empeñaba en mirar al piso dándole la espalda, dejando que ella se detuviera en él. La primera vez resbaló, la segunda lo hizo caer a él, la tercera se recargó tan fuerte en él que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y se cayó sobre ella. Bilbo gritó y ella se rio a carcajadas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a propósito y no supo qué pensar, estaba demostrando ser más osada de lo que él había pensado y de cierta manera le asustaba.

Luego la pierna empezó a sanar de verdad, la herida cerró por completo y por fin pudo poner su peso en ella. Ahora se podía mover por toda la casa y salir al jardín aunque fuera lentamente. Cuando él la encontraba ahí, después de volver del marcado, se detenía a recoger una flor y la ponía en su cabello. Era un gesto tierno pero podía significar tantas cosas, algo que tal vez le daba miedo expresar pero no demostrar.

Maggie pasaba frente a casa de Bilbo y la vio sentaba en jardín, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cálida brisa. Cuando vio las flores amarillas en su cabello una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. La secó con el dorso de su mano y abrió la verja con familiaridad, caminó lentamente hasta quedar junto de ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Serás muy feliz a su lado –le dijo la joven hobbit. Amariel abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no por su presencia sino por las palabras que había escuchado. En cierta manera lo sabía, por la manera dedicada que Bilbo ponía al acto de intrincar flores en su cabello. Pero escucharlo así, directamente, era algo que no se esperaba.

-Es un compromiso ¿verdad? –preguntó sin necesitarlo, en cierta manera le asustaba pero no era algo que ella no estuviera dejando que sucediera. Y le asustaba más por la posibilidad de que fuera algo que se esfumara, que no existiera el día de mañana. Las cosas en su vida tendían a desaparecer, a veces antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlas. Así había sucedido con su padre, al que su madre se negaba rotundamente que conociera. A veces le dolía estar tan cerca de él y verse imposibilitada para hacer el viaje, le había prometido por todo lo que ella creía a su madre que no iría a buscarlo. Y no podía regresar, no quería realmente. Por eso deseaba quedarse ahí, con Bilbo, ella no aspiraba a nada más. Bien podía ser una princesa pero por el lado de su madre eso no significaba nada, cualquiera valía más que ella en ese caso. Del lado de su padre simplemente no existía un reino, era más bien la casa de un dragón. Así que si era una princesa era en este lugar, en la casa de Bilbo y sólo él podría llamarla así.

Maggie se despidió de ella y después de un rato, cuando la temperatura empezó a descender y la brisa se volvió fría, Bilbo apareció para ayudarla a levantarse, sabía que la pierna se le había entumido un poco por no haberla movido. Ahora podía caminar normalmente, pero le quedaba un leve cojeo que se volvía más aparente cuando se enfriaba pero que disminuía conforme pasaba tiempo moviéndose.

Habían terminado de cenar cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Bilbo dejó su pipa y se levantó a toda prisa. Amariel quiso esconderse, dentro de ella sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Haleth entró y le dedicó media sonrisa.

-¿Puedes montar? –le preguntó y ella quiso mentir, decir que no y que fuera a dónde tuvieran que ir sin ella.

-Sí –respondió sabiendo que era imposible mentirle a su primo, podría pronunciar las palabras pero sus ojos la traicionarían.

-Hay un problema con los naugrim de Ered Luin, necesitamos acudir –dijo y esperó a que se levantara, Bilbo llegó al instante para darle la mano, era la sensación de frío lo que hacía que le costara trabajo flexionar la pierna en ciertas ocasiones.

-¿Por qué nosotros? –preguntó ella.

-Nos necesitan a todos –respondió su primo y al instante hizo una ligera inclinación hacia el hobbit y salió tan deprisa como entró. Bilbo aún sostenía su mano, ella quería que no la soltara. Pero ese era el camino que había escogido, en vez de quedarse en Rivendell con su madre, al cuidado de su primo.

-Princesa –le dijo él una vez que estuvieron en la puerta y había cambiado su ropa por la de viaje de los dúnedain y vestía de nuevo su capa y sus botas. Ella sabía que eso no podía ser una despedida por eso puso todo su corazón en ese beso y salió apresuradamente. Haleth la esperaba afuera, sostenía las riendas de su caballo y lo mantuvo quieto para ella pudiera subir. En un instante se había ido, con una sola mirada de ella mientras partían.

Bilbo se quedó parado en la oscuridad del camino por unos minutos, esperando tal vez que ella regresara; pero sabía que no sería así puesto que su princesa no era alguien que negara su responsabilidad. Cerró la puerta de su casa y fue a su habitación donde una vez tendría que dormir solo.

* * *

_**Elein 88: Muchas gracias por leer y por darte el tiempo de dejarme tu review. Aunque no lo parezca, mi idea original no era un fic sobre Bilbo y ahora tendré que adaptarlo a lo que pensaba hacer. Espero que las cosas no se me compliquen. Saludos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Itariel había sido una constante durante su infancia, junto a su madre, la había criado. Era una elfa, una princesa de Mirkwood, pero para ella era siempre su amiga; aquella que había jugado con ella mientras fue una niña pequeña y que la había enseñado todas las bases para el manejo de la espada y el arco. Pero siempre, todos los días de su vida, la elfa había estado triste. Trataba de aparentar que no era así, sonreía pero sus ojos jamás se iluminaban de felicidad. Amariel le había preguntado en incontables ocasiones la razón de esa tristeza pero la elfa no le había contado nunca nada, simplemente cambiaba el tema o inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y se iba, como si tuviera algo muy importante qué hacer.

Durante los años en Mirkwood, lugar dónde había nacido, la elfa era a menudo cuestionada sobre la razón para no aceptar cierto cortejo. Amariel era muy pequeña cuando esto había sucedido pero recordaba perfectamente al bellísimo elfo que había ido en numerosas ocasiones, procedente de Imladris simplemente para verla. Pero la elfa lo rechazó una y otra vez.

-Itariel, ¿por qué no te casas y vuelves a ser feliz? –le había dicho la niña pequeña que no entendía nada del amor, ni siquiera tenía 6 años en aquella ocasión. La elfa le sonrió y su rostro se llenó de tristeza que no intentó si quiera ocultar pero no le respondió. A veces la elfa peleaba con su padre por esa razón, pero en cuanto ella comenzaba a llorar su padre dejaba de insistir. Amariel odiaba que ella llorara, le partía el corazón verla así. Conforme pasó el tiempo y tuvieron que irse a vivir a Imladris, las cosas para la elfa se volvieron un poco más tensas. Ahora vivía en el mismo lugar que aquel que quería unir su vida con la de ella y había días que prácticamente se negaba a salir de sus habitaciones para no cruzarse con él. En cierta manera sufría todos los días y Amariel sentía que tenía ganas de salir huyendo, por eso la abrazaba muy fuerte, para recordarle que ella la quería y que estaría a su lado siempre.

El problema es que un día Amariel quiso probarse a sí misma, demostrar su valor y capacidad, así que tuvo que abandonar Imladris y aventurarse al lado de los dúnedain para sentir que su vida no era un total desperdicio. Su madre lloró y le suplicó que no se alejara pero ella estaba más que decidida a dejar su vida de comodidad y probar un poco del mundo. Itariel la apoyó, habló con su madre y la hizo ver que no era una niña y que finalmente estaría bien cuidado en caso de ser necesario. Amariel la adoró por eso aunque se sintió culpable de dejarla, con los años en Imladris se había vuelto, si es que era posible, aún más infeliz. Le había dicho que estaría siempre a su lado y ahora la dejaba.

-Jamás me dejarás pequeña, te tengo en mi corazón –le había dicho el día que se despidieron y Amariel se alejó llorando buena parte del camino. Y, cuatro años después de que se despidieron, por fin se reencontraba con Itariel en la ciudad enana de Ered Luin, el único lugar que le había prometido a su madre no pisar. Le había suplicado a Haleth que no la hicieran ir a la ciudad, que ella podría esperarlos en algún otro lugar, pero ellos simplemente no le hicieron caso y continuaron la marcha. Antes de entrar en la ciudad se puso la capucha y hundió su rostro en la profundidad, deseando que nadie le prestara atención, que nadie le dirigiera la palabra o le preguntara su nombre.

Entraron en la ciudad y rápidamente descendieron de los caballos, se encaminaron a la entrada a los pasajes subterráneos, ella iba algo retrasada, tentada con la idea de echarse a correr. Sentía su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza, era algo que no deseaba sentir, ansiedad y anticipación. No tenía idea de qué sucedía, por qué razón habían llamado a los dúnedain, ni su primo ni su tío había sido demasiado comunicativos con ella. Y ella tampoco había favorecido nada la comunicación, fuera de que necesitara a Haleth para subir y bajar del caballo, casi no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieron de casa de Bilbo. Ella se sentía miserable y quería regresar con el hobbit pero no quería confesarlo, por lo que mejor se quedaba en silencio.

Los hicieron pasar a una habitación pequeña, dónde estaba otros dos capitanes dúnedain y para sorpresa de Amariel, estaba la elfa. Al verla se le olvidó todo lo demás, el cansancio, el dolor de la pierna por las horas en el caballo y su intranquilidad por estar en Ered Luin, simplemente se dejó llevar por la emoción y corrió a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue cuando entró en la habitación Dís, princesa de Erebor y Amariel pudo ver en su rostro sus mismos ojos, sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos, como pudo volvió a ponerse la capucha y fue a colocarse detrás de Haleth, esperando que la altura de su primo la protegiera de la mirada de la enana.

La elfa parecía esperar que la puerta volviera a abrirse, como si quisiera que alguien más entrara.

-Itariel querida, deberías sentarte –dijo Dís y fue como si el mundo de la elfa se derrumbara, cayó sobre una de las sillas y se quedó con la mirada fija en la enana.- La situación ha cambiado desde que solicité su ayuda, mi hijo mayor fue atacado por los orcos y mi hijo menor ha creído conveniente ir a rescatarlo.

Tal vez si jamás hubiera conocido a Bilbo, Amariel no habría entendido lo que vio en el rostro de la elfa antes estas palabras, puro terror, completo terror, a que aquellas persona que amas, le hubiera sucedido algo horrible. Parecía como si quisiera gritar pero las palabras se hubieran atorado en su garganta, como si quisiera llorar pero las lágrimas se hubieran congelado en sus ojos. La visión de la elfa completamente desgarrada era tremenda.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, Dís dejó muy claro que Thorin no estaba en ese momento en Ered Luin, lo cual hizo que Amariel respirara más tranquila. Pero todo lo demás estaba muy mal, desde la presencia de los orcos hasta el hecho de que fuera muy claro de que estaban buscando a alguien y que a consecuencia de eso hubieran atacado a Fili sin matarlo. Fili, escuchar ese nombre hizo que algo en el corazón de Amariel se removiera. Su madre rara vez los nombraba e Itariel parecía sufrir nada más con pensar en ellos, por lo que no había insistido en que le contaran historias de esos años, dejándola casi en la ignorancia sobre ese tiempo de la vida de su madre y la elfa.

Se decidió rápidamente que habrían de rastrear a los orcos inmediatamente por lo que salieron de la habitación y de la ciudad al instante. Amariel se encontró siguiendo a Itariel pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran por un segundo con los de Dís, pudo notar la mirada interrogante de la enana y como la seguía cuando ya habían montado y comenzaba a galopar. Los caballos no les serían útiles mucho tiempo si se internaban en el bosque, cerca de Nogrod tendrían que abandonarlos para subir la pendiente pero la elfa no quería pensar en que tuvieran que llegar tan lejos.

-Hubo orcos y wargos en la Comarca hace unos meses –le dijo Amariel a la elfa cuando tuvieron que aminorar la marcha para poder avanzar entre los árboles con la luz escasa de la luna.- Me capturaron y extrañamente me querían viva.

Itariel ni siquiera volteó a mirarla pero sabía que sus palabras no habían hecho más que aumentar su miedo. Volvió a poner velocidad a la marcha y los dúnedain tenían que seguirla sabiendo que lo mejor era replicar su camino con exactitud, que la elfa y su caballo irían por el lugar más seguro en todas las ocasiones.

Sin embargo tuvieron que detenerse, después del amanecer la elfa se permitió un descanso, sabiendo que los orcos, si estaban viajando, tendrían que detenerse en algún momento. Aunque no sabía bien por dónde saldrían, tal vez tendrían planeado a travesar la Comarca para alejarse de Ered Luin de regreso a las Montañas Nubladas, la ruta no era muy clara pero tampoco era que los orcos fueran a poner especial interés en planear o seguir algún camino en específico.

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde vamos? –le preguntó Amariel cuando estaba terminando el tiempo de descanso que les dio la elfa. Ella notó el pequeño cojeó de la chica y una gesto de dolor cruzó por su rostro, a pesar del tiempo separadas, seguía sufriendo si ella sufría, como cuando se cayó de un árbol en Mirkwood y se rompió el brazo. Itariel sufrió en carne viva aquello.

-Estoy siguiendo mi corazón –respondió sencillamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca? –inquirió la chica y la elfa dejó escapar más lágrimas, de esas que la lastimaban, de esas que nunca se permitía porque sabía que si iniciaba el llanto nunca lo terminaría.

-¿Qué se supone que te diría? –dijo la elfa con la voz alterada por la emoción.- ¿Qué tuve que decidir entre tu madre y el amor de mi vida? ¿Cómo te podía explicar eso?

Amariel se acercó a su amiga, prácticamente su otra madre y limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos, sintiendo cada una de ellas con toda la intensidad que tenían. Era horrible, su madre había sufrido tremendamente por el rechazo de su padre pero Itariel había estado viviendo de igual manera con el corazón roto por no poder estar con la persona amada, pero era tal la lealtad que tenía para con su madre, que no podría traicionarla. Pero ahora era diferente, las cosas podían ser de vida o muerte y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Encontraron al grupo de enanos que había salido tres días antes de su llegada en medio de bastantes problemas. Los orcos los habían rodeado e Itariel estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando vio unos cadáveres tirados con heridas tremendas en la cabeza pero ninguno era el que buscaba. Amariel no se bajó del caballo, apretó las piernas y sosteniéndose lo más fuerte que pudo sacó el arco y preparó la flecha, los orcos aparecieron corriendo hacia ella en menos tiempo de lo que esperó. Tuvo que disparar muy rápido y lo logró, tiros perfectos a la cabeza, entrando por los ojos, matando al instante. Se había vuelto bastante buena aunque más que nada era por el miedo a que se le acercaran, detestaría la posibilidad de volverse a encontrar cerca de ellos. No podía permitir eso.

Cuando bajó del caballo, aunque más pareció que se dejó caer de él, Itariel y los dúnedain habían logrado acabar con los orcos y el grupo de enanos que estaba apertrechado unos metros por arriba de un promontorio rocoso, bajó. Fue cuando lo vio y sin dudarlo supo que aquel enano de apariencia casi infantil era Kili, lo poco que le habían contado de su primo era bastante específico. Un enano joven, con un rostro jovial, con sonrisa encantadora y ojos luminosos. Todo eso lo había dicho en una sola ocasión Itariel para nunca más repetirlo, pero ella no lo había olvidado. Volteó a ver a la elfa y la alegría que se reflejó en su rostro era evidente. Se miraron como hechizados, de repente era como si nada más en el mundo importara, como si ellos, tanto humanos como enanos, no existieran. La princesa de Mirkwood echó a correr, dejando caer en el proceso su espada. El príncipe de Erebor bajó saltando las últimas piedras, dejando caer en el proceso su arco. Cuando se encontraron, Itariel cayó de rodillas ante él y se abrazaron, en el acto de amor más perfecto que Amariel hubiera visto en su vida. Ambos reían mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus rostros, ambos parecían dichosos de estar en los brazos del otro, en el lugar perfecto, en el lugar más idílico que pudieran soñar.

Jamás pensó ver así a su amiga, la elfa realmente amaba al enano.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo, recuerden que las reviews son bienvenidas!**_

_**Elein88: Si, es su hija y aún quedan bastantes secretos que descubrir, si quieres saber más te recomiendo leer mi otro fic, Una montaña, un hogar. También abunda más en la relación de Kili e Itariel.**_

_**daya: Gracias por review en mi otro fic y me da gusto saber que ya leíste los demás y que te gusta como están entrelazados. **_

_**Sin su apoyo no podría seguir, gracias!**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Kili ya no estaba muy seguro de nada, sólo de que ver a Itariel compensaba todas las demás cosas malas que habían sucedido. No podía dejarse de preocupar por su hermano pero tampoco podía negar que ver su hermoso rostro lo tranquilizaba, lo transportaba a los tiempos felices que compartieron cuando él no era más que un niño y ella, pues básicamente era la misma. Cuando se conocieron ella parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, siempre preocupada por otro tipo de cosas, pero años después ella le había confesado que sabía que estaba enamorada de él desde antes de conocerlo. Porque había estado esperando por él, evitando cualquier tipo de compromiso para que cuando lo tuviera frente a ella, supiera perfectamente que su corazón latería sólo por él.

Pero lo dejó, porque no tenía otra opción, no regresó y él sabía que eso sucedería. La última vez que la vio tenía un mal presentimiento, hubiera querido ir con ella pero no hubiera sido bien recibido en Mirkwood, siendo quien era; en ese momento no era una buena idea. Casi 20 años sin verla y nada había cambiado en sus sentimientos ni nunca lo haría, de eso no dudaría pero dolía no estar a su lado, dolía ahora y había dolido tanto tiempo que creyó que no sobreviviría sin ella. Pero lo hizo, por la esperanza de verla de nuevo, por el deseo de poder cumplir su promesa de estar siempre con ella.

Aunque ahora todo estaba de cabeza, los orcos habían llegado tan solo unos días después de la partida de su tío y los habían tomado por sorpresa, pensaron que podrían hacerles frente sin dificultades pero parecía que tenían en mente algo concreto. Ese algo había sido capturar a uno de los dos príncipes, sin embargo esto no lo sabían con seguridad, aunque Itariel no dudaba de ello. Desde que Amariel le había contado que había sido atacada en La Comarca ella creía que había alguna razón oscura y retorcida para ello; era demasiada coincidencia como para ignorarlo. La elfa estaba preocupada, tanto por Amariel como por Kili, no podía descuidar a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo la presencia de Hazad la tranquilizaba ligeramente, de nuevo se encontraba con el hombre y se enteraba que por años había cuidado de la chica siendo prácticamente su figura paterna. Aquello la hizo sonreír, era una ironía, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso; lo importante en ese momento era que en caso de necesidad podía confiar en el humano y en su hijo. Y en la misma Amariel, no era ya una niña y no la podía tratar como tal.

Hazad había conseguido que los humanos se unieran a su búsqueda, las ciudades de humanos y enanos eran vecinas y habían sido por muchos años ciudades amigas que cooperaban en todo lo que se necesitara; primero bajo el gobierno de Hazad y después de su hijo mayor, Eldazôr. Con la ayuda de los hombres, los dúnedain y los enanos, habían formado un grupo grande que podía enfrentarse fácilmente a los orcos.

Aun así, en las cercanías de Nogrod, les pidió a Kili y Amariel, quedarse en terreno alto, cubriendo a los dúnedain, siendo que ambos habían aprendido a disparar con la elfa, confiaba en que fueran capaces de abatir cualquier cosa. Estando juntos, a la expectativa, viendo como le elfa se perdía entre los árboles, ambos tuvieron tiempo para una rápida inspección. Para ella, estar finalmente junto al enano era preocupante, sabía que la tendría que reconocer, que no se podría esconder como lo había hecho con Dís. Amariel sabía que era la viva imagen de su madre, que su rostro tan sólo era diferente porque tenía los ojos azul oscuro como los de su padre y que alguien que los conociera a ambos no tendría duda sobre quién era ella. Kili, por su parte, quien había vivido años con la madre de Amariel hasta llegar a convertirse en familia, le bastaba con saber que ella existía y que estaba bien y que era tan hermosa, si no es que más, como el amor de la vida de su tío. Lo único es que era bastante más bajita que su madre y eso le daba un poco de gracia.

-No puedes negar tu sangre Khazád –dijo Kili en un susurro. Amariel le dieron ganas de reír o de golpear al enano con su arco. De verdad, toda su vida enfrentada a algo que parecía tan evidente.

-No, al parecer no puedo –dijo ella y al voltear se encontró la sonrisa inmensa del enano y de repente se olvidó del mal humor que le causaban los comentarios sobre su estatura.

-Si no la hubiera conocido toda la vida, diría que nació con barba –añadió Haleth que se había unido a ellos, preparando su arco. Kili se permitió una pequeña risa que sin quererlo hizo reír a los otros dos. Amariel se maravilló, ahora entendía, este enano, su primo después de todo, podía aligerar cualquier situación y sería capaz de pasar sobre cualquier prejuicio. Por eso era el amor de Itariel, por el que había rechazado a todos los demás.

Esperaron lo que a Amariel le pareció demasiado tiempo, la pierna se le estaba entumiendo un poco y estaba cansada de estar agachada. Además, tenía un presentimiento, sobre dónde encontrar al enano, aunque no le quedaba muy claro porqué se sentía así. En lo único en que podía pensar era en Itariel y su respuesta sobre seguir su corazón. Sabía dónde encontrar a Fili, lo sabía.

-Síganme –les dijo y antes de que alguno pudiera protestar, ya se había lanzado colina abajo con dirección a una serie de inmensas piedras derrumbadas, lo que en algún tiempo había sido una serie de columnas exteriores. Subió con habilidad por las piedras y se dejó caer del otro lado. Tanto a Haleth como a Kili les dio un vuelco el corazón, puesto que no estaba del otro lado, había quedado dentro de una especie de pasadizo que se había formado con las columnas caídas.

-¡Amariel! –gritó Haleth con cierto tono de desesperación. No le hacía ninguna gracia, de por si la chica ya tenía una herida que parecía que le duraría toda la vida y ahora se lanzaba como una verdadera inconsciente a un lugar que no conocía y no tenía idea de si era peligroso. Kili ya estaba subiendo por las piedras así que Haleth no se quedó atrás, ambos bajaron a la oscuridad puesto que las copas de los árboles por arriba estaban tan juntas que dejaban pasar poca luz.

Avanzaron lo más rápido que pudieron debido a lo estrecho del camino y con cada paso que daban su preocupación aumentaba. Para ser una chica con la pierna recién sanada, caminaba bastante aprisa. Haleth maldecía, no podía creer que la había perdido en tan poco tiempo. Kili, por el otro lado, pensaba que era bastante raro que ella encontrara la manera de entrar a las ruinas, cuando ellos no lo habían hecho años antes cuando escaparon de casa para evitar que Itariel se llevara a la madre de Amariel.

Frente a ellos de repente aparecieron un grupo numeroso de orcos, aquel lugar no era adecuado para flechas, así que sacaron las espadas y se prepararon. De verdad preferían no enfrentarlos pero podría ser imposible de evitar. Haleth no tenía idea de qué tipo de guerrero era el enano, sabía pocas cosas de los sobrinos de Thorin, aquello que su padre le había dicho alguna vez, no era un tema que le gustara tocar. Así que no le quedaba más que confiar, que el enano fuera capaz de defenderse. Lo que Kili pensaba era cómo había logrado pasar la chica sin que la vieran. Porque inmediatamente los vieron y los orcos se lanzaron chillando hacía ellos con las espadas melladas. Haleth era sumamente rápido, sabía cortar brazos y destajar abdómenes sin pestañear. Entre ambos lograron deshacerse de todos, aunque no eran muchos, debían estar preparados, tal vez encontraran más.

Amariel, al ver a los orcos, sintió nauseas, de nuevo podía entender lo que decían pero eso era desagradable para a ella; pero se forzó a aguantar, trepó de nuevo por la pared y pasó por sobre sus cabezas en aquel túnel estrecho. Las voces de los orcos hablaban de un prisionero así que al pasar al grupo que tapaba el camino se apresuró a buscarlo, no podía ser demasiado difícil, era lo que creía; aunque casi inmediatamente sintió que perdió la orientación. Pero no tenía miedo, caminaba perfectamente consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor y escuchó cuando sus primos se enfrentaron a los orcos, había sido un escándalo que atraería a más orcos seguramente, debía alejarse, debía encontrarlo. La pierna la estaba haciendo cojear, era desesperante, pero tenía que sobreponerse a la limitación y avanzar rápido y eficientemente. La última parte del túnel tenía a dos orcos bastante grandes custodiando el paso, no tenía casi ninguna oportunidad en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que les lanzó los cuchillos, dos preciosas hojas élficas que le habían regalado muchos años atrás. Los hirió en el cuello y los remató con la espada, simplemente para que dejaran de hacer ruido, necesitaba hacer aquello lo más silenciosamente posible. Lo tenían aventado en un rinción, una herida en la cabeza había estado sangrando profusamente y se veía otra mancha de sangre cerca del hombro derecho. Estaba inconsciente. Amariel se preguntó cómo lo iba a sacar de ahí pero justo cuando evaluaba sus posibilidades, se acercó a su rostro para revisar la herida de la cabeza. Entonces todo cambió, aunque ella no se dio cuenta hasta tiempo después. La imagen de su rostro se quedó grabada en sus recuerdos, el calor de su piel fue recordado por sus dedos, la sensación de su presencia la aprendió su cuerpo entero. Pero la siempre coherente Amariel no prestó atención y siguió considerando si era factible que lo sacara cargando.

Justo en el momento que había decidido que podría hacerlo aparecieron Haleth y Kili y fue obvio que el que debía cargar al enano inconsciente era el humano. Hicieron el camino de regreso bastante rápido, Kili parecía no tener problemas para orientarse entre las ruinas y las piedras derruidas. Cuando llegaron al pasadizo por dónde entraron fue complicado pasar con el enano a cuestas y Amariel tuvo que proteger la cabeza de Fili varias veces para evitar que simplemente acabara embarrada en la piedra. Para trepar de vuelta, Amariel amarró al enano al cuerpo de Haleth con la cuerda que este siempre cargaba, aunque siempre fuera objeto de burlas sobre la utilidad de la misma; de esta manera lo pudieron sacar, aunque al llegar arriba se dieron cuenta de que había orcos corriendo por todos lados, ante el ataque de las fuerzas combinadas de humanos y enanos. Sacaron los arcos y las flechas comenzaron a volar, siendo el más atinado Kili, lo cual hizo que Haleth simplemente dijera que el peso extra lo hacía fallar. Amariel siempre pensaba durante demasiado tiempo la flecha que iba a disparar pero cuando la dejaba ir esta daba en el blanco que ella quería. Entre los tres se acabaron todas las flechas que tenían pero para cuando eso sucedió sólo unos cuantos orcos quedaban en pie y estaban siendo diezmados por los enanos. Itariel los vio arriba de las piedras y tuvo que suprimir un grito de sorpresa. Kili bajó a toda prisa y fue a abrazarla, ambos sintiendo tranquilidad de que el otro estaba a salvo. Antes de que Haleth pudiera bajar, Fili comenzó a moverse y quejarse. Instintivamente Amariel puso su mano en su mejilla y la acarició con su pulgar, el enano se tranquilizó. Ella de nuevo falló para darse cuenta de que aquel gesto no era tan inocente, que su mano se quedó demasiado tiempo en el rosto del enano y que cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar en lo amorosa de la acción.

El camino de vuelta lo hicieron lo más rápido posible pero aun sin descansar se tenían que invertir por lo menos dos jornadas, en todo este Fili no despertó. Kili no podía verbalizar su preocupación pero las miradas que le dedicaba a su hermano estaban cargadas de miedo. Itariel y Hazad habían atendido lo mejor posible la herida de la cabeza pero parecía que había algo de infección y durante la noche comenzó a tener fiebre, lo cual confirmó esa posibilidad. Dís los recibió feliz cuando vio bajar a Kili de caballo de Itariel, de repente los años que vivieron juntos regresaban a ella y comprendió la media vida que había llevado su hijo al estar alejado de la elfa. Pero cuando Fili yacía en su cama en medio de una fiebre que no lograban controlar, la alegría de Dís se esfumó. Lo atendieron día y noche pero nada parecía lograr que la fiebre bajara, la princesa enana se había quedado dormida junto a su hijo presa de un cansancio tremendo. Amariel la encontró así y sintió mucha pena, ver así a su tía, de la que se había estado escondiendo desde que regresaron a la ciudad subterránea. Pero sus pensamiento iban hacía Fili una y otra vez, por más que tratara de negarlos, se encontraba recordando su rostro y la sensación de su cara en la palma de su mano. El agua del pozo exterior estaba sumamente fría por lo que mojó uno de los muchos paños que había tomado de la cocina de Dís y se dedicó a refrescar la cabeza del enano, cambiando el paño cada vez que perdía la frescura. Una y otra vez la misma acción y recordó la manera en que Bilbo lo había hecho con ella, cuando estuvo también herida y a punto de sucumbir por la infección.

Amariel se detuvo más veces de las que pudo contar, la primera vez pareció un impulso pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no lo era, de que realmente quería hacerlo. Así que la última vez no se detuvo y unió sus labios con los del enano y dejo que las imágenes fluyeran. Un camino, su madre, su padre, Erebor y el dragón fueron lo primero que vio. Después fue todo Fili, sonrisas y miradas amorosas y después sangre, heridas y dolor. Tuvo miedo pero en vez de separarse de él, sus manos se encontraron al lado de su rostro, acunándolo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos del enano, que la miraban tranquila y serenamente, como se mira algo que no es real, algo parte de un sueño. Fili cerró los ojos casi al instante y Amariel se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizar su respiración. Tocó su frente con los dedos y la sintió fresca, que maravillosa sensación de alivio, pensó.

Dís había despertado y sin mover un músculo y apenas entreabriendo los ojos, fue testigo de todo eso. Esa chica era hija de Thorin, no debía ni siquiera preguntarle para saberlo, era obvio. Y esa chica parecía enamorada de su hijo. Aquello no podía acabar bien. Dís se sintió realmente muy triste.

-Ni una palabra de esto a tu hermano –dijo Itariel a Dís cuando los dúnedain se preparaban para partir.

-Él debería saber… -intentó debatir Dís pero la mirada de la elfa la hizo callar.

-Él no tiene derecho a saber nada, el no quiso saber nada y simplemente se olvidó de ella –dijo tajantemente la elfa. Pero Dís sabía que no era la verdad, durante años Thorin se había debatido internamente entre su orgullo y la necesidad de estar de nuevo con la mujer que era su reina, su esposa, su más grande amor. Era, porque estaba seguro de que estaba muerta y de que él había causado su muerte; después de tantos años se tuvo que convencer de eso.

-Pero Amariel tiene derecho a… -intentó de nuevo Dís.

-No debí traerla, fue un error –dijo la elfa y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba siendo ayudada por Haleth a subir al caballo, la pierna estaba siendo de nuevo un problema y la humedad de la mañana no ayudaba en nada.

Se despidieron e Itariel la miró partir, de regreso a La Comarca. Ella se quedaría un tiempo, mientras se aseguraba de que Fili estuviera bien y que Kili podría soportar una nueve separación. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que ella podría soportar una nueva separación.

Bilbo dejó de contar los días, no lo soportaba, fueron demasiados. Se acostaba tarde, permanecía junto a la ventana, mirando el camino, esperando. Se despertada demasiado temprano y corría a la entrada de su casa, esperando ver algún indicio de que ella hubiera vuelto, sus botas de montar, su capa, algo. Día tras día se sentía decepcionado y preocupado. Una noche, tan sólo unos momentos después de haber servido el té, sintió una punzada en el pecho que le hizo tirar la tetera. El aliento se le fue, un mareo se apoderó de él y tuvo que sentarse para no caerse. Vio los pedazos de tetera esparcidos pero no pudo hacer nada por levantarlos porque el dolor no se iba, se clavaba despacio pero tenazmente en su pecho, como si se acercara a su corazón.

-Amariel, regresa.

* * *

_**Gracias por la espera, me tardé actualizando los otros dos fics y decidiendo qué rumbo debía tomar este y el momento correcto para que Thorin conozca a Amariel... y no es el momento jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste.**_

_**Si gustan dejar comentarios, saben que son bienvenidos.**_

**_daya: Sé que has estado leyendo los otros, muchas gracias. Itariel siempre irá con Idris, es como su hija, ni siquiera por Kili podría abandonarla. Eso no me hace feliz. Con respecto al porqué están separados, eventualmente se sabrá porqué pero creo que lo leerás antes en el otro fic (Una montaña, un hogar)._**

**_Elein88: Este es el camino por el que inicié este fic pero ahora que involucré al pobre de Bilbo, no sé que le haré a su corazón ... bua (jeje)._**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

_Le llevó más de lo que pensaba recuperarse, esperaban que en días pudiera levantarse pero pasaron semanas para que su cabeza no doliera cada que la movía. Fili era fuerte, de eso no podía nadie dudar pero desde el incidente con los orcos era muy diferente, su madre lo describía como melancólico. Nadie decía nada, Kili a veces se mordía la lengua para evitar hablar de ciertas cosas y Dís lo miraba severamente, provocando que Thorin sospechara que algo estaban ocultando. Cuando Thorin regresó a Ered Luin se sorprendió de encontrar a Itariel, había sido bastante extraño pero en cuanto lo vio, la elfa juntó sus cosas y se fue; Kili la dejo partir pero ella llevaba en su mano un anillo que sabía que había hecho Kili años antes, lo sabía porque Thorin le había ayudado personalmente. Fili suspiraba y sentía que algo le faltaba, no podía pasar los días pensando, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, tenía la sensación de haber visto a la belleza encarnada, con los ojos azules más perfectos del mundo. Ella, lo había besado, pero creía que sólo era una fantasía, un ser así no podía haber estado a su lado, no podía haber tocado su rostro; si lo hubiera estado, jamás tendría que haberla dejado ir. Kili sentía pena por su hermano, él siempre había estado a su lado los horribles años en los que no podía más que llorar por Itariel; ¿y qué si nadie pensaba que era buena idea que supiera que no había sido fantasía? Cuando le susurró al oído que ella era real, que lo había salvado, que su nombre era Amariel y que era hija de Thorin, Fili estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a buscarla. Maldito dolor de cabeza, pensó, que hizo que se tuviera que volver a acostar._

Cuando Bilbo abrió los ojos ella finalmente estaba a su lado. Se sorprendía no haberla escuchado entrar pero debía ser el cansancio que lo embargaba, habían sido demasiados días en los que apenas había dormido y ahora que lo había hecho profundamente, ella había regresado. Despertar y tener sus brazos alrededor de él era como un sueño, su rostro a centímetros del suyo, se quedó mirando, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento fuera a despertar realmente y darse cuenta de que ella no estaba. Entonces tomó un poco de valor y rozó ligeramente sus labios con sus dedos, ahí estaba, de verdad había regresado y había regresado a él. ¿Entonces por qué seguía sintiendo un vació en el pecho?

La vida en La Comarca regresó por completo a la normalidad. Los dúnedain patrullaban, como siempre, prácticamente sin ser vistos, más que por Bilbo. Amariel tenía aún molestias en la pierna, a veces dolor, a veces entumecimiento y pesar del tiempo, más de un año desde el día en que Bilbo la salvó, aún le costaba montar y desmontar su caballo. Hazad terminaba portándose paternal con ella e insistía que se quedara con el hobbit, aunque ella a veces se portaba inflexible y los dejaba en casa de Bilbo y ella salía a hacer la guardia de la noche. Habían acabado pareciendo una familia extraña, porque a Bilbo le parecía que ambos trataban a la chica como padre y hermano y a veces él se preguntaba qué pensarían de su relación con ella. Era ya imposible de evitar que todos considerara que ella era la prometida de Bilbo, los más jóvenes a veces le jugaba la broma de decirle "señora Baggins" ante lo cual ella siempre reía de buena gana. Pero era algo que jamás habían hablado y él temía el día que tuvieran que hacerlo en algún momento. De todos modos era cosa hecha, ella era la dueña de su corazón y no podía más que aceptarlo; si en algún momento ella no correspondía lo que sentía él pues no podría hacer nada, pero parecía un miedo infundado de Bilbo, nada en Amariel parecía decir que no quisiera estar con él.

El día que Bilbo tomó el valor suficiente para hablar con Amariel había pasado ya mucho tiempo de vida juntos. La vida parecía de lo más simple pero aun así no se sentía conforme, ella estaba con él y cada día parecía que la quería más y más pero para un hobbit hacía falta algo. Sabía que ella era muy joven, por lo que le habían dicho Hazad y Haleth se podía esperar que un enano vivieran 250 años y un dúnedain de sangre tan pura como la de ella podía vivir 200 años; así que ella, teniendo 21 años era más que una niña, lo mismo que para un hobbit, eran muy pocos años. Pero Bilbo sabía que no era un niña y que a su edad, su madre y su padre ya se habían casado; aunque Amariel un día le dijo que durante muchos años no pudieron tener hijos y que eso sumió en la tristeza a su madre. Así que ahora, a pesar de lo inconveniente que podían ser las edades entre ellos, Bilbo decidió que era tiempo de saber si ella uniría su vida a la suya, no sólo por un tiempo si no para siempre.

_-He esperado lo suficiente –dijo Fili a un asustado Kili. Trataba de detenerlo pero parecía que la última ausencia de su tío era el momento perfecto para tomar el camino que lo llevaría a La Comarca._

_-No puedes simplemente irte, yo no lo hice y el camino de Rivendell… es igualmente tentador –la voz de Kili se quebró en mitad de la frase, tuvo que esperar unos momentos para poder terminarla. La verdad es que había dejado ir a Itariel por el simple hecho de que ella aceptó que al ambos pertenecerse en todos los sentidos sólo era cuestión de tiempo (poco tiempo) para que unieran sus vidas. Ella dejó que le colocara el anillo con su nombre y sonrió como nunca. _

_-Ya no importa, cuando él regrese podrá encontrarme allá, donde viven los … -Fili respondió y dudo un poco sobre cuál era la raza que vivía en La Comarca. _

_-Hobbits –dijo Kili._

_-Hobbits, sean lo que sean –dijo Fili mientras terminaba de guardar todo lo necesario para el viaje. Ya todos dormían y Kili sentía la necesidad de despertar a su madre para que hiciera entrar en razón a su hermano; pero la verdad es que había esperado realmente lo suficiente y necesitaba saber sobre ella._

_-Seguramente no te tardarás tanto tiempo, regresarás antes de que nuestro tío –dijo Kili y el rostro de su hermano no transmitía ninguna emoción, tal vez no sabía si eso era posible o tal vez no sabía que clase de resolución tendría su viaje._

_Acabaron partiendo los dos, dejando una nota para su madre informando de su destino. Cuando regresaran, había escrito Kili, podrían acompañar a Thorin en su viaje a Erebor, ahora que seguramente había recuperado el mapa de aquel viejo mago._

Amariel sabía que algo pasaba, la casa estaba llena de flores, olía a pastel de cereza por todos lados y cuando había despertado cerca de media noche Bilbo no estaba en la cama, por lo que sabía que había pasado la noche horneando. Amariel no llevaba botas, se había acostumbrado a caminar por la casa y por el jardín descalza, pero ahora sus pies recorrían el pasillo recubierto por pétalos de diferentes flores que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Pero Bilbo no estaba en la cocina, la ventana al jardín estaba abierta y ella alcanzó a ver que una mesa y una sillas estaban colocadas afuera, bajo los árboles de manzanas, que igual se encontraban decorados con flores blancas, amarillas, rojas. Amariel salió corriendo, se sintió como si estuviera en un sueño, aquello era para ella, pensando en ella. En la mesa había muchas pequeñas tartas que ella sabía que eran de cereza, acomodadas formando un corazón.

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos? –preguntó Bilbo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, Amariel derramaba lágrimas y no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Sí

_Fili la vio, junto a su caballo, descansando. Era como la otra vez, de una belleza impensable, totalmente parecida a su madre, pero con la fuerza en su presencia que le daba el ser la hija de Thorin. Fili no sabía que había pasado la noche entera en vela, había sido su turno de tomar la guardia y recorrer los caminos de Hobbiton para asegurarse de que nada sucediera. De todos modos nada sucedía, era como antes, la tranquilidad completa. Ella se estiró, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo para reducir el entumecimiento que la embargó después de pasar un tiempo sentada; antes de subir al caballo tenía que calentar un poco los músculos de las piernas para hacer el movimiento sin sentir calambres. Pero antes de poder acercarse al caballo, sintió la mirada de él, podía reconocerla, sentirla sobre ella. Entonces toda su determinación se esfumó, su creencia de poder hacer una vida tranquila con Bilbo, su propio convencimiento de que eso era lo que quería, lo que deseaba. _

-Seguramente regresara en cualquier momento –dijo Haleth.

-Y no querrá vernos aquí cuando lo haga –dijo Hazad mientras salían por la puerta. Los vio alejarse, lo cual era algo normal, pero generalmente lo hacía en compañía de Amariel. Lo ponía un poco nervioso que se hubiera perdido el desayuno y estaba a punto de perderse el segundo desayuno; generalmente ella lo acompañaba pero no comía con él en todas las ocasiones, aunque los desayunos eran sus comidas favoritas.

Pero ella no regresaría, ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni ningún día después de ese. No por mucho tiempo.

_Le había dicho mil veces que la amaba porque era cierto, lo había sentido todo el tiempo, desde aquellos momentos borrosos en su mente cuando estaba seguro de haber sentido su mano en cara, tranquilizándolo. La amaba, la amaba y se lo diría toda la vida, porque no pensaba dejarla ir, no quería sentir la soledad de nuevo en su corazón. Se aferraría a ella con tanta intensidad como creía que deberían haberlo hecho su tío y su hermano. La amaba y por lo mismo había roto cualquier clase de regla que pudiera existir y ahora estaba unido a ella, como nunca con alguien más, ¿sería que siempre la había estado esperando a ella? La amaba y no se cansaría de repetirlo, mientras besaba una y otra vez su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros. Ella era perfecta, se reía cada vez que él comentaba sobre su altura y enredaba lo que él llamaba su cortas piernas en su cintura y se dedicaba a besarlo una y otra vez. La amaba y por fin sabía qué era la felicidad en toda su expresión._

Estaban en Bree cuando los colores de Imladris llamaron su atención. Se quedó completamente impresionada cuando frente a ella aparecieron los hijos de Lord Elrond, Elrohir y Elladan y al verla, ambos se acercaron con toda prisa y comenzaron a hablar rápidamente.

-Es tu madre Amariel –dijo Elrohir.

-Tienes que regresar –dijo Elladan. Amariel sintió que el mundo se acababa, su madre, de la que se había alejado conscientemente pero que esperaba poder siempre contar con ella. A su madre no le podía pasar nada no hasta que pudieran volver a ser una familia y su padre supiera que ella existía y …

Amariel se enojó un poco consigo misma, de nuevo estaban los deseos de niña chiquita, el querer juntar a su familia y estar juntos por primera vez. Pero una niña no habría aceptado un compromiso del que no estaba segura tan sólo por la necesidad de sentirse tan amada por alguien como Bilbo. Y una niña no habría escapado a la primera oportunidad con el que se había convertido en su obsesión, el que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos y el que se apoderó de sus sueños desde la primera vez que lo vio.

La vieron recoger sus cosas sin preocuparse por decirles nada y tuvieron que salir corriendo detrás de ella. Subió al caballo de un salto y sin pensarlo estiró la mano para tomar la de Fili. Kili pensaba en sus ponies, juntos a los caballos de los elfos no tenían para nada punto de comparación. Hasta el caballo color de vaca de Amariel era tan rápido que difícilmente se le podía dar alcance en una persecución. Uno de los elfos le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir con él y tuvo que aceptar, pues definitivamente no podía regresar a Ered Luin sin su hermano. Pensaba en el tiempo que llevaban fuera, el tiempo que se tardaría su tío en su viaje y cuánto les quedaba para poder regresar sin que se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Sin embargo, al pensar tranquilamente sobre el hecho de estar dirigiéndose a Imladris, eso significaba encontrar nuevamente a Itariel, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier enojo que pudiera sufrir Thorin.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! He precipitado un poco las cosas y ahora estamos a un año de que Thorin aparezca en la puerta de Bilbo.**_

_**daya20: Yo sé las respuestas que necesitas pero aún están un poco lejanas. Después de estos dos, tocan dos actualizaciones a Una Montaña, un hogar, tal vez encuentras un poco de respuestas adelantadas allá. Gracias por tus palabras.**_

_**Mariana: Lo prometido es deuda, ocupé toda la tarde pero lo logré. ¿Qué te parece? Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta lo que he estado escribiendo, espero que me comentes lo qué piensas.**_

_**Saludos a todos los lectores.**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

El silencio en su casa era demasiado para ser tolerado pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que vivir día a día con él. Todos los días sentía la necesidad de llorar, no por lo que podría parecer obvio, el abandono en el que había quedado; más bien era porque no sabía dónde estaba ella, si se encontraba bien o si pudiera necesitar su ayuda. Podría parecer exagerado pero la verdad era que la seguridad y felicidad de ella era más importante que la de él mismo. Porque la amaba, prácticamente desde el día en que la conoció y la amaría su vida entera; aunque ella no estuviera a su lado, aunque ella no quisiera que él la amara.

-Princesa …

Se encontraba a veces diciendo y cuando se daba cuenta de que no había nadie que lo pudiera escuchar se quedaba parado en el lugar a veces por minutos y a veces por horas, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración y que su corazón dolía cada vez que latía.

-Amariel…

Decía por la noche cuando se acostaba en su cama que ahora le parecía inmensa y se quedaba viendo su lado de la misma, sintiendo el frío en las sábanas y era cuando desesperaba y aventaba lo primero que tenía a la mano, a veces un florero, a veces un cuadro y cuando se estrellaba y se deshacía por completo; se arrepentía por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción y ni siquiera se preocupaba por limpiar y se dejaba caer en su lado de la cama y abrazaba con fuerza la almohada y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido.

Había días que se negaba a salir porque cuando lo hacía todos con los que se cruzaba lo miraban con pena, tristeza y le dedicaban palabras de aliento para que no se sintiera tan mal. "Va a regresar" "ella te ama" "no desesperes", era lo que más escuchaba pero para él eran sentir que su corazón era herido una y otra vez. Por eso se quedaba dentro de su agujero hobbit y miraba el camino por más tiempo del que se daba cuenta hasta que comenzaba a sentir hambre pero la ignoraba porque hasta la comida estaba relacionada con ella. Recordaba hasta las cosas mínimas como cuando se quedaban moronitas de pan en sus labios y las lamía con su lengua. Las cosas mínimas eran las que más le importaban, el calor de su mano, su compañía, el sonido de su voz, la manera en que su risa se escuchaba por todos lados de su casa.

Toc, toc, toc.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que el corazón de Bilbo dejara de latir porque estaba seguro de haberlo imaginado.

Toc, toc, toc.

Cuando abrió la puerta la decepción fue evidente en su rostro pero Maggie no dejó de sonreír.

-Bilbo –dijo ella y la preocupación en su voz se hizo presente. Podía ver que no estaba comiendo bien, esta delgado y eso era imposible, le provoco mucho miedo por el hobbit y quiso poder ayudarlo, curarlo, hacerlo olvidar y superar.

-Es mejor que te vayas –dijo y trató de cerrar la puerta pero la chica se coló con velocidad antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-No Bilbo, no puedo irme –dijo ella y en un movimiento rápido tomó su mano entre las suyas y trató de acariciarla, pero él la retiró casi con espanto por el acto. No, Amariel había tomado su mano la primera vez que estuvo en su casa y ahora que Maggie lo hiciera se le antojaba una imitación patética y desagradable para él.

-No quiero ver a nadie –dijo sin expresar verbalmente su turbación aunque era evidente. Maggie bajó la mirada y se quedó un buen rato viendo sus pies, había cruzado un límite y ahora se arrepentía. Pero de verdad quería ayudar así que un impulso dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la alacena, decidida a preparar algo tan sabroso que Bilbo no se podría negar a comerlo pero cuando entre los anaqueles no encontró prácticamente nada, no supo qué hacer. ¿Se había acabado toda la comida hace cuánto tiempo? De repente una idea horrible apareció en su cabeza y regresó rápidamente al lado de Bilbo que no se había movido de junto a la puerta.

-Bilbo –dijo ella casi susurrando- ¿te vas a dejar morir?

Las palabras de Maggie golpearon a Bilbo, ¿era cierto? No había comido en días más que una fruta o un trozo de pan que aún había en la alacena y no tenía la más mínima intención de ir al mercado a comprar nada.

-No puedo vivir sin ella –dijo y el peso de eso parecía que podía enterrarlo. No podía vivir sin ella, sin su presencia, sin la seguridad de que iba a regresar y que en cualquier momento podía entrar de nuevo en la casa y estar a su lado.

-Pero Bilbo, ella no es la única, hay alguien más que te quiere –dijo Maggie sintiendo que no era lo correcto para decir pero que era la verdad. No soportaba verlo así, tan vencido, sin intenciones de prácticamente nada, parecía hasta un acto supremo de voluntad el hecho de que se vistiera para iniciar el día.

-Vete –dijo firmemente, no quería que nadie lo quisiera, estaba vacío sin ella, no podría ofrecerle a nadie más otra cosa que no fuera su tristeza por su ausencia. Maggie salió porque sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta o reacción de Bilbo, esperó a que cerrara la puerta y tomó una decisión. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que Bilbo desapareciera nada más porqué si; en el fondo no creía que Amariel se hubiera ido voluntariamente, algo debía haber sucedido que hizo que desapareciera de esa manera. ¿Pero y si estaba muerta? El pensamiento hizo que Maggie se detuviera por el camino y dedicara unos segundos a tranquilizarse. No, eso no era posible, no podía ser posible, Bilbo lo sabría.

* * *

_La madre de Amariel había pasado días inconsciente para cuando ella llegó acompañada de los enanos y Lord Elrond hacía todo lo posible por evitar que las heridas se infectaran. Ella estaba a su lado día y noche en una habitación a la cual no los dejaban pasar, por lo que Fili y Kili habían tenido que gastar el tiempo en la contemplación, del lugar, de la vegetación, sin otra cosa qué poder hacer._

_Habían escuchado la historia aunque se les hacía increíble que algo así pudiera suceder por las veces que tanto Elrohir como Elladan habían repetido que no había precedentes. Claro, siempre había habido orcos y wargos en las cercanías y los elfos les daban caza eficientemente pero jamás había orquestado un ataque como aquel, con un objetivo tan claro. Les había caído tan de sorpresa que estuviera a punto de matar a la madre de Amariel quien al parecer había defendido a dos niños que estaban a su cuidado. Algo en esa historia no dejaba muy tranquilo a Fili. Sabía del ataque contra Amariel y contra ellos mismos que terminó tan mal que tuvieron que rescatarlo como a un bulto. Y ahora esto, parecería que era algo en específico contra la familia de Thorin y el menos enterado era el mismo Thorin. ¿Quién podría saber de su hija y de su esposa?_

_Habían pasado horas sentados entre los árboles, situación que consideraban más tolerable que dentro de alguno de los edificios viendo pasar a los elfos sin poder leer sus expresiones. Kili se levantó de repente y salió corriendo, era obvio que sabía a dónde ir, sólo tenía que seguir el latido de su corazón. _

_-El paso de las Montañas está cerrado, para llegar a él tendríamos que luchar contra demasiados orcos, todos se han retirado hacía ese lado y parecerían estar esperando que hiciéramos justamente eso. Lo considero demasiado arriesgado_

_Su voz, Kili la había escuchado perfectamente como si la tuviera al lado y necesitaba alcanzarla y tomarla entre sus brazos._

_-Demasiado arriesgado –repitió la voz de Elrond._

_-No tenemos otra opción que confiar en tus habilidades como sanador _

_Kili entendía perfectamente lo que decían, durante mucho tiempo y en secreto, Itariel le había enseñado el élfico, pero jamás lo había podido pronunciar o leer pero lo entendía y eso era más que suficiente. Abrió la última puerta y los encontró parados unos junto al otro, Elrond con el rostro cubierto con las manos e Itariel con la expresión más preocupada que le había visto en años y habían pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles. _

_Como cada vez que se separaban, corrieron para abrazarse y perderse en los brazos del otro. El mundo podía caerse a pedazos y su tío podía explotar del enojo pero esta vez no habría poder que pudiera separarlo de ella._

_Lentamente Lord Elrond salió de la habitación cuidando mucho de hacer algún ruido, se sentía bastante apenado por lo que acababa de presenciar y no le quedó otra opción que tratar de desaparecer._

_/\\\\\\\\\\_

_Amariel encontró el lugar bañado por la luz de las estrellas que parecían brillas con más intensidad en Imladris que en ningún otro sitio. Fili se había quedado dormido completamente vestido en la cama y no se veía por ningún lado a Kili. Ella sabía que ese mismo día Itariel había regresado sin haber podido cruzar las Montañas para solicitar ayuda a Lady Galadriel, había sido terrible, el saber que estaban de cierta manera incomunicados si no había manera de pasar hacía el otro lado. Pero los orcos debían retirarse en algún momento, de eso estaba segura. Por fortuna Itariel no había intentado pasar, podría haberle costado mucho. Ahora estaba de nuevo al lado de Kili y eso era algo bueno, a pesar de todo podía sentirse feliz por la elfa, se lo merecía. _

_Su madre estaba mucho mejor. No era la primera vez que le tocaba sobrevivir de esa manera, no se iba a romper tan fácilmente, pero le preocupaba aún. La verdad era que parecía estarse recuperando bastante mejor de lo que ella misma lo había hecho años atrás en casa de Bilbo, tal vez por el hecho de que ya anteriormente había recibido heridas por las espadas de los orcos o por los dientes de los wargos. Lord Elrond parecía preocupado por los días que llevaba sin despertar y por la extensión de las lesiones pero ella opinaba que estaba mejor que el día anterior. _

_Se subió a la cama al lado de Fili y el movimiento hizo que se despertara, sin pronunciar palabra se le quedo viendo como si no supiera si aún estaba dormido. Le gustaba esa mirada, como si la considerara parte de un sueño y se negara siquiera a moverse para no alterar nada. Sueños, no tenía idea en qué momento de su vida había comenzado a soñar con él pero cuando le contó a su madre la expresión de terror que vio en su rostro la hizo pensar que había hecho algo malo. Así que no le volvió a contar pero ella siguió soñando, lo veía dormido, despierto, enojado, riendo y claro, lo había soñado de esa manera en que la veía ahora, con amor, eterno amor. Amariel comenzó a besarlo, lentamente, disfrutando de esa sabor único que tenían sus labios, dejando que sus manos tocaran todo lo que podía, aprendiendo y memorizando su cuerpo, como tantas veces había deseado hacer desde que tenía edad para comprender que lo amaba._

_Sus dedos encontraron la manera de pasar por toda su ropa y tocar la piel de su pecho, tan cálida, tan tentadora. Siguió besando sus labios, después su cuello, lo que hizo que él gimiera suavemente mientras las manos de ella habían conseguido bajar hacía su abdomen dejando que sus dedos recorrieran cada centímetro de piel y disfrutaran cada músculo. Era perfecto, todo él y era sólo para ella._

_/\\\\\\\_

_Él la había estado esperando fuera del cuarto y al verla salir la siguió hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia. Comenzaron a hablar, como siempre, más rápido de lo que nadie podía entender y en una extraña combinación de lengua común, élfico y khuzdûl que habían usado toda la vida. _

_Haleth los encontró así después de buscarla por todos lados, habían viajado a toda velocidad desde que llegaron a la conclusión de que no volvería y cuando la única información que obtuvieron fue en Bree sobre unos elfos que habían partido tan rápido como habían llegado. Así que ahí estaban de nuevo en Imladris y él tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su prima y en cierta manera hasta reclamarle por haberlos dejado atrás y sobretodo porque no entendía la manera en que había abandonado a Bilbo. _

_Sin embargo no los interrumpió, estaban hablando por primera vez en años y eso era bueno, uno no debía pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con la familia. Cuando por fin se separaron ella alcanzó a verlo al final del pasillo y caminó hacía él._

_-Está enojado –dijo simplemente. _

_-Has estado fuera mucho tiempo –dijo Haleth. Amariel bajó la vista un poco apenada, era cierto, había estado lejos demasiado tiempo tratando de ser alguien por si misma pero había acabado refugiada con la única persona que la amaba y quería sin pedirle nada a cambio._

_-Bilbo … -dijo ella sin atreverse a decir otra cosa._

_-Lo único que quiere saber es si estás bien –le respondió él sabiendo que quería saber algo más pero él no le diría nada. La última vez que habían visto al hobbit era como una sombra, silencioso y en perpetúa espera y había sido demasiado para Haleth. En parte quería gritarle a Amariel pero en parte se sentía aliviado de que ella no hubiera unido su vida a la de Bilbo. _

_-No fue mi intención … -dijo ella. Claro, pensó Haleth, aunque no comprendía que estaba haciendo ella en Bree y por qué no había mandado un mensaje para avisarles y por qué parecía haber una brecha de varios días entre la última vez que la vieron y el día que aparecieron los elfos. _

_De repente una puerta se abrió a lo lejos y de ella salió el enano que habían rescatado años atrás en Ered Luin, uno de los príncipes de Erebor. Haleth lo entendió en ese momento y hubiera deseado no haberlo entendido._

_/\\\\\\\_

_-Nos volveremos a ver aquí amor mío –dijo Itariel sabiendo que esta vez iba a cumplir la promesa._

_-Si no estás aquí, si no me esperas, yo … -dijo Kili y ella lo besó. No, esta vez lo esperaría aquí pero él debía regresar a Ered Luin y ser parte del viaje que emprenderían los enanos para recuperar su hogar. La madre de Amariel había despertado y lo segundo que hizo fue pedir ver a ambos, a Fili y Kili, lo que se dijeron nadie lo supo, pasaron horas hablando y llorando porque después de todo, se habían conocido por años y eran familia. _

_Lo demás era ya inevitable pero la madre de Amariel confiaba en que Itariel cuidara de los hermanos, sobretodo de Kili le había dicho, pero en el fondo cuidar de Kili era cuidar de ambos. Sabían que Gandalf había entregado ya el mapa a Thorin y que habían fijado ya la fecha y el lugar de reunión y era momento que ambos hermanos regresaran a su casa para preparar el viaje antes de que Thorin se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Era imperioso que las cosas se realizaran con normalidad y que el camino que tomaran fuera el correcto. Ese camino incluía pasar por la casa de cierto hobbit que se vería involucrado sin querer en una secuencia de eventos de los que ya era parte sin saberlo._

_-Estaré aquí amor y lo que suceda después, lo enfrentaremos juntos._

_Pasaron esa última noche juntos, igual que lo hicieron Amariel y Fili pensando que nada podría interponerse en sus sentimientos, que nada podía ser tan fuerte para mantenerlos alejados por siempre y que si bien habían pasado años desde la última vez que se separaron, esta vez no sería así. Porque no había ya vuelta atrás, era inminente la necesidad de llegar a Erebor, de liberar el mal que ahí vivía y liberar a la tierra de su potencial peligro._

* * *

_**Bueno pues perdón por la espera pero entre el trabajo, administrar páginas de Facebook y la vida diaria pues no me había dado tiempo de casi nada jajaja.**_

_**Arkenstone, daya20, ady prime y Mariana: Gracias siempre por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. He tratado muy mal a Bilbo verdad? Bueno, los dos fanfics ya se están juntando, queda un capítulo más de cada uno e iniciaré uno nuevo con todos los personajes juntos. Sé que por lo menos a Mariana y a ady les ha hecho ruido la presencia de cierto chico de ojos azules en el otro fic (Una montaña, un hogar), lo encontraron?**_

_**Bueno, para que aparezca el siguiente capítulo no pasará mucho tiempo, gracias!**_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10

BILBO

Maggie planeó una intervención en la vida de Bilbo antes de verlo morir de tristeza. A quién había entregado su corazón era algo ahora imposible de corregir pero eso no significaba que era imposible vivir con su pérdida. Él amaba a Amariel y sólo podría amarla a ella y a nadie más pero eso no haría que Maggie perdiera la esperanza, tal vez era imposible que Bilbo la viera nunca con otros ojos pero si podía ser posible acompañarlo y estar a su lado aunque fuera como una amiga.

Así que acompañada de su familia Took, visitaba a Bilbo prácticamente todos los días. Organizaba pequeñas fiestas, reuniones con los vecinos y ligeras caminatas por los alrededores y picnics con los más jóvenes. En presencia de la familia, a la que Bilbo no se atrevía a correr, tuvo que comer, platicar y reír.

Había días que parecía el Bilbo de antes, ese maravilloso y tranquilo hobbit que adoraba su hogar y que era bien querido por todos los que lo conocían. Pero había días en los que a pesar de estar al lado de Maggie, ella sabía que sus pensamientos estaban con Amariel, dónde fuera que ella estuviera.

Por las noches, cuando Maggie y los demás se iban por fin, Bilbo se forzaba a cambiarse por su ropa par dormir y se acostaba a mirar el techo durante un buen rato.

-_Algún día conoceré a tu madre -le había dicho Bilbo una noche mientras sostenía su mano entre las de él. No había sido una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación de algo que debía suceder, no podía engañarse y pensar que podría ser diferente si quería que todo funcionara. Debía haber una boda como tal, en La Comarca por supuesto y a ella tendría que acudir la madre de Amariel y para eso tendría que conocerla previamente y pedir su permiso para casarse con su hija._

_-Claro, sólo es cuestión de tiempo -le había respondido ella esperando que fuera cierto. La verdad era que los pensamientos de Amariel regresaban a Fili cada vez con más intensidad de la que quisiera admitir. Y los sueños, esta vez eran dolorosos, despertaba en medio de la noche con la sensación de que no era un sueño, de que Fili podía sentirla también, de que estaban juntos de esa manera. Pero el que estaba ahí era Bilbo y en varias ocasiones había terminado despertándolo con besos apasionados que sentía necesarios para no estallar con la frustración. Eso había estado mal, demasiado mal._

_-Sólo son tu madre y tu ¿Verdad? -preguntó él y la mirada de Amariel dudó por un segundo antes de sonreírle. Claro, Bilbo sabía de su padre, un rey perdido con un reino imposible de recuperar, pero jamás podrían conocerse, la madre de Amariel se oponía terminantemente._

_-Si, sólo ella y yo -dijo y la voz de ella sonó titubeante. Bilbo la miró intrigado, ¿acaso le estaba ocultando algo? Amariel no dejo de mirarlo,sus adorables rasgos hobbits que lo hacían verse muy joven a pesar de su madurez y que a ella le parecían encantadores y que habían hecho que se acercara a él y que estúpidamente se enamorara de él. De alguna manera, si jamás volvía ver a Fili (como debía de ser), podía quedarse tranquilamente al lado de Bilbo y ser ¿feliz? Esperaba poder ser feliz pero sobretodo, que él lo fuera y que nunca dudara de su corazón. _

_-Princesa, ¿hay alguien más? -por un momento ella pensó que él sabía, que había deducido de alguna manera que Fili se colaba todos los días a su mente y que la reclamaba en las noches presa de una fantasía que no podía olvidar. Pero no era eso, Amariel lo besó como hacia siempre que él la llamaba princesa y se dejó llevar por el calor de él y de verdad dejó de pensar en lo demás y se concentró en lo perfecto que era Bilbo y en lo mucho que le adormecía el recuerdo de Fili en su corazón._

_-No hay nadie más -le dijo y sabía que era una mentira y al mismo tiempo muchas mentiras a la vez. Puesto que tenía más familia a la que no podía visitar ni siquiera conocer y además estaba por supuesto Fili, pero finalmente su camino no lo llevaría nunca más al lado de él y toda su historia se resumiría a un beso y nada más._

_-Lo sé princesa, lo sé._

_/\\\\\\\_

AMARIEL

Le había ocultado demasiadas cosas a Bilbo como para considerar alguna vez fue sincera y eso la hacia sentir terrible. Jamás había hablado de Itariel, princesa de Mirwood, quien había sido su segunda madre y le había enseñado el manejo de las armas y como pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero también le había contado en secreto las historias de cuando sus padres se conocieron y comenzaron a amarse, de como era la vida en Ered Luin y la manera en que los enanos habían construido un hogar. Pero jamás de habló de Fili y por supuesto, nunca de Kili. Su nombre jamás lo pronuncio ni siquiera por error y cuando llegó a insinuar la presencia de los sobrinos de Thorin, no le dio ningún detalle. Todo lo que calló era lo doloroso para la princesa, la manera en que conoció a un niño enano y cómo al pasar el tiempo fue evidente que lo amaba y terminó casada con él pero separada imposiblemente por su lealtad a Idris, la madre de Amariel.

Jamás le contó tampoco sobre la otra princesa de Mirwood, la que la había ayudado a nacer cuando su madre llegó al borde de la muerte en busca de la ayuda de Itariel y estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por un ataque de orcos que parecía dirigido en su contra; justo como aquel ataque en contra de Fili o el que ella misma vivió en La Comarca. Isilissë era princesa pero también senadora, la mejor que hubiera visto el bosque, nacida entre el fuego pero bella como la luna. Era la luz de los días de Thranduil, rey de los elfos de Mirwood y estar en su presencia era casi como un regalo de la vida, ella volvía cada momento una delicia. Pero hablar de Isil era hablar de un secreto demasiado bien guardado, nadie sabía de ella y ella jamás había abandonado el bosque.

No dijo tampoco ni una palabra sobre Galaphian, señora de caballos, la elfa que le había salvado la vida a su madre y de ella misma después del ataque de los orcos al llevarla cabalgando a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta el palacio de Thranduil. Con los años había sido la persona que le había enseñado a montar a caballo pero sobretodo, era la persona con la que podía hablar de Thorin, puesto que ella lo había conocido antes de la caída de Erebor y aunque su mirada se oscurecía cuando le contaba cosas de su padre, lo hacia con gusto. Pero Galaphian jamás se acercaba a la madre de Amariel, ni por un segundo, ni por equivocación. Su mayor contacto fue el día en que la llevo a su caballo aún embarazada y había sido todo, no toleraba estar en su presencia y mil veces Amariel quiso saber la razón pero mil veces se arrepintió antes de preguntar.

Y por supuesto jamás le había dicho que ella había nacido como segunda hija, primero había nacido su hermano, heredero de Isildur, heredero de Thrór, último verdadero rey bajo la montaña. Su hermano, herido en el corazón por una espada mellada de orcos y que a los diez días de nacido había dejado de existir en los brazos de Isil. Su hermano, del que nadie hablaba y del que nunca nadie debía saber.

Y podía pensar en mas secretos que se había guardado para ella, en todos los que habían sido importantes en su vida en cierta manera. Hasta la misma presencia de Hazad y Haleth era algo que jamás había explicado a Bilbo; claro eran su tío y primo pero había más que decir sobre ambos, como el hecho de que Hazad estaba enamorado de su madre desde siempre y que era quien había la acompañado desde Ered Luin hasta Mirkwood evitando que algo más le sucediera. Como perder ese embarazo, que resulto ser gemelar, y que era el octavo que había tenido la madre Amariel y que al final sería el último puesto que había quedado destrozada y había sobrevivido solamente por las maravillosas manos de Isil.

Pero el secreto más grande que mantuvo con Bilbo probó ser el más importante y este era que la vida entera había soñado con Fili, quien al final era su primo pero eso no era algo que hubiera detenido la evolución de sus sentimientos. Un solo beso le cambió la vida, por esa razón se encontró abandonando todo en el instante que él reapareció en su vida y por esa única razón tomaría el camino que la llevaría al lado de su padre para evitar a toda costa que se llenara de muerte y que el recuperar Erebor no fuera con la sangre de su familia.

¿Y cómo lograrlo?

-No estarás sola -le había dicho Itariel y ella lo sabía, la elfa la acompañaría porque se lo había prometido a Kili, esta vez ya no iban a separar y este pequeño paréntesis era la última vez que no estarían juntos. Tal vez Kili no comprendía lo importante de esa afirmación pero ella había entendido que pasara lo que pasara, fuera el resultado que obtuvieran, Itariel lo viviría al lado del enano y compartiría su destino.

-También estará Bilbo -Haleth dijo para horror de Amariel. Su madre había dejado claro que años atrás habia soñado con Bilbo y que sabía que ella lo debía de conocer para que él tuviera una razón para embarcarse en una aventura que no tenía nada que ver con él y para la cual era exageradamente necesario.

-No debería tener que venir, será peligroso -dijo Amariel y le preocupaba sinceramente la seguridad del hobbit aunque había visto esa parte de él que podía ser valiente, fuerte y protector y sabía que sí le daban el motivo suficiente podía ser el más valioso miembro de la compañía.

-Recuerda que esto va más allá de Erebor -dijo Haleth y ella supo que tenía razón y eso la entristecía, que fueran más importantes otras cosas que el hogar de los enanos. Al final Amariel tenía sangre Naugrim y escuchaba el llamado del hogar de la misma manera que lo hacía su padre aunque la mitad del tiempo no lo quisiera aceptar.

No podía negar que pensaba en Bilbo, en lo que estaría haciendo, en sí la extrañaría o si se habría forzado a no pensar en ella. Era ya un año, las cosas estaban a punto de suceder y se mantenían a la expectativa de la llegada de los enanos a La Comarca. Había más dúnedain encargados de la seguridad de los,hobbits y que se quedarían cuando ellos partieran. Por su parte, estaban ahí solo para intervenir en caso de emergencia y Amariel quería pensar que bien podrían llegar hasta Imladris sin que fuera necesario hacerse presentes. Una vez ahí, si todo funcionaba como debía, Itariel se uniría a la compañía y ellos podrían seguir como sombras, sin que nadie los viera. Después de ahí no había realmente un plan, las cosas tendrían que funcionar de alguna manera u otra, Itariel tal vez lograra la colaboración de Thranduil, aunque una vez en Mirkwood habría demasiadas cosas que solucionar y esperaba que funcionara y que los elfos y enanos colaboraran, eso facilitaría la situación enormemente.

-Mira -dijo Haleth desde las ramas superiores de un árbol. Amariel trepo rápidamente hasta alcanzar a su primo. Por el camino iba llegando cierto mago que había llegado a conocer ocasionalmente y al cual su madre había entregado el mapa de Thrór, lo que provocó la ruptura entre sus padres 23 años antes.

-Gandalf -dijo ella y como sí el mago la hubiera escuchado miró en su dirección y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Siguió su camino hacia la casa de Bilbo y Amariel sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo, de alcanzarlo, de llegar antes que él y advertirle al hobbit que pasara lo que pasara no aceptara ser parte de algo que no comprendía, que nadie comprendía y que les podía costar la vida.

Pero no lo hizo.

Un día más pasó y la llegada de Dwalin y Balin hasta de Fili y Kili sucedió sin otra complicación y sin ocasionarle más que una ligera sensación de mareo; pensar en Fili dentro de la casa de Bilbo la hacia sentir con nausea, no era agradable pensar que ninguno de los dos estaba consciente del otro y del lazo que los unía de cierta manera. Pero fue cuando vio al resto de los enanos con Thorin cerrando la marcha que tuvo que ahogar un grito y sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas de tal manera que tuvo que sujetarse de Haleth para evitar caer.

Era la primera vez que lo veía y tenía ganas de gritarle, ¡aquí estoy, te he esperado toda la vida!

-Tranquila -le dijo Haleth y la rodeó protectoramente con su brazo.

-Quiero a mi papá -dijo entre sollozos justo antes de comenzar a llorar. Entonces pareció realmente pequeña, como una niña perdida, que la vida entera solo ha querido una cosa, una familia.

-Estarán bien, tendrán un hogar -dijo Haleth susurrando en su oído, para no osar ser escuchados por los enanos que no iban muy adelante por el camino.

-¿Por qué no pudo ser nuestro hogar Ered Luin?

Haleth sintió una punzada en el corazón y al responder lo hizo con la melancolía de las cosas que jamás se perdieron porque simplemente jamás se tuvieron. Si Ered Luin hubiera sido su hogar ella no se habría enamorado de su primo que sería más su hermano mayor que otra cosa y él habría tenido una oportunidad de ser visto con otros ojos pero nada de eso tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de suceder.

-No lo sé Amariel, no lo sé.

/\\\\\\\\

BILBO

Cuando los enanos esparcidos en la entrada de su casa se levantaron y quedo frente a frente a su líder lo supo sin necesidad de saber su nombre o la naturaleza de su misión. No necesitaba saber nada para tener la certeza de que haría lo que le pidieran si de esa manera podía devolverle su hogar a aquellos que no lo tenían y sobretodo, una familia a su princesa. Porque esos ojos azules que lo miraban era iguales a los de ella, estaba frente a su padre, de eso no tenía la más mínima duda.

No tuvo miedo ni cuando el dragón fue nombrado y la posibilidad de dejar atrás su hogar y sus comodidades no lo asusto en lo más mínimo. Si ese era el camino que podría reunir lo con ella, entonces era el único camino que podía tomar.

Bilbo estaba listo para una aventura.

FIN

* * *

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME HASTA EL FINAL!**_

_**Esta, la segunda parte de la historia de la familia de Thorin, ha llegado también a su fin; pero como lo había dicho previamente, seguirá en otro fic llamado "El único camino que podíamos tomar". Dónde los personajes de mis tres fic tendrán que conocerse y sus interacciones decidirán en mucho lo que sucederá.**_

_**Recuerden que escribí prácticamente primer y segunda parte al mismo tiempo pero que "Una Montaña, un Hogar" es la primera parte, donde cuento la historia de Thorin e Idris, padres de Amariel, así que si gustan leerlo, los que no lo hayan hecho, pues bienvenidos, es un fic terminado y que sólo estaba esperando terminar este para poder escribir ya la tercera y última parte.**_

_**A Sandra, Galadriel, Belén y Mariana que me comentan directamente, por mail y por facebook y a daya, Arke, ady y Elein que han dejado sus comentarios y que me han apoyado durante todo este tiempo, muchas gracias, no tienen idea de lo que ha significado para mi el que hayan estado siguiendo esta historia que resultó ser muy diferente a como yo pensaba en un inicio. Se volvió algo más grande y más elaborado de lo que iba a ser, pero eso hizo que tuviera que replantear la historia y ahora, lo que viene será bastante interesante, espero jejeje.**_

**_Ahora, si no leen Eryn Lasgalen, háganlo, jajaja, si gustan, pues podrán leer más de la historia de las princesas elfas de Mirkwood cuyos caminos se cruzan con los de los enanos y explicarán tantas cosas. Jajajaja, lo siento, todo tiene que ver con todo._**

**_Bueno, ahora, no les puedo prometer para cuando, pero esperen la nueva historia pronto._**

**_GRACIAS!_**

**_Atte. Nimirie_**


End file.
